Just an accident
by Kitsune Akumu
Summary: it was all an accident. she never ment to do it. she really didnt . kissing him. touching him. it was all an accident . soon her accident turned into another and another. next thing she knew she was making things up just to touch him. just a taste, only a tiny taste. she loved it...he craved it.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't the first time. This kind of thing has happened to me, before. And today is no different than any of the others. I still feel that Magnetic pull, begging me to come closer, to take that one little step out of my comfort zone.

His eye's scorched my body with a dark need. I could never quite pin the emotion that radiated off of him. Just that it sent my nerves into overload, so that every little thing sent me burning with unknown sensations.

But as I walked through the guild, weaving through the crowd, of happy drunks. I Noticed that his eye's weren't on me…Yet. Again that magnetic pull, tugged at my body once again.

begging me to just look his way. Doing just that had been my undoing, His deep purple shirt was pulled tight over his body. His Back muscles rippled with a masculinity .

He was no boy. Just all man. Not a pretty face kind of good looking either, he was rugged, and rough. Trailing up his muscled back I trail my eye's over his wide shoulders, and to his wild blonde hair.

Laxus was sinful , this I knew. But I steered clear of him either way. A man like him was not one you approached simply . he Guarantied danger and Trouble.

My stomach churned and rocked restlessly as I got closer and closer towards him. My fingers were itching to touch him.

Digging my nails into the palm of my hand I slid into the seat next to him, turning towards my best friend levy. How unfortunate for me, though.

I could feel his heat warming my hip and shoulder. And there it was again, his burning gaze, was once again on me. This was bad.

I don't know how much I can take, I felt all jumpy, my tummy was in twisted knots, and my muscles around my ribs were pulled tight so that I had to force the air into my lungs.

"Hey Lu-Chan ." Levy flashed me one of her cheesy grins as she called Mira Jane over.

"hey ..Levy" I spoke slowly unsure of whether or not I could trust my own voice or not. But I managed a small smile. My mouth felt dry and thick

" Um hey Mira could I get something to drink ?" Maybe that would help ease my nervousness hell I didn't even know what I was nervous of , only that, Laxus's eyes made my body feel all sorts of weird.

"hmm? Rough day lucy?" rough? Could this be described as rough? Hah more like rough month.

" Um yeah something like that." a wide grin stretched Mira's sweet face as she spoke,

" I know just the thing for you be right back Hon." nodding as she left I turned back towards Levy .

" So Lu-Chan how's your story coming along ."my story? Story?….Oh! How could I have forgotten that.

"good so far, lil bit slow, but Okay." a warm hand clasped my shoulder sending little electrical shocks of electricity through out my body. oh dear god no. please not him.

" Hey are you sure you should be drinking that." his deep velvet voice ,rasped into my ear. Shivers shot down my spine, with the speed of light. Oh yeah it was him all right .

"What?" drink? I looked down to see a glass in front of me filled with clear liquid. water. Mira must've left it here without saying anything.

"yeah im sure." my voice cracked towards the end of my sentence. Good god how could one man make me feel so dammed nervous.

Not waiting for his response I stole a sip of my drink, his hand still gripped my shoulder tight, instead of the cooling sensation I had expected,

I received a bitter burn as the strange beverage slid down my throat with ease.

Blinking away my surprise , I set the glass down. That was alcohol not water .Mira!

"Mira…I think you gave me the wrong drink." I called out , hoping for her to come and save me, seeing as levy had ditched me at some point,

leaving me alone with the Sensual man , still holding my shoulder as I speak.

"No she got you what you ordered. It's what people usually get when things get rough, Lucy." the way my name rolled off of his tongue, sounded so sensual .I ached to touch him, if only a slight brush of the finger tips.

Turning in my seat, I came face to face with Laxus Dreyar , the man who's eye's have been torturing me relentlessly for almost a month now.

He was so close to me, only a hairs breath away. His hot breath fanned against my face. His lips. Oh lord he had such fucking amazing lips. I wonder what they would taste like. Just one teeny tiny taste. Just a nibble .

Before I could even rethink my actions, I leaned forward, closing the small amount of space between us, as I captured his lips with mine.

And let me tell you they taste so good. Leaning in closer I wrapped my arms around his neck, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth, licking and nipping experimentally,

Oh good God . Just a little more. Sweeping my tongue out I ran it along the seam of his lips, sneaking a taste .

I nibbled on his bottom lip lightly, lapping over it to sooth my bites. I brushed a tender kiss to his upper lip .

Breaking away from him, I sucked in a sharp breath as I realized what I'd just done. I was playing with fire now.

I shouldn't have done that.

Scrambling away from him, I tried to gather all my wit's but his heated gaze , practically hypnotized me.

My breast's felt heavy with need, and my body hot, as his stormy blue eye's were setting a blazing fire all over me and only he could put that fire out, I needed him with a raging passion.

I squeezed my thighs together trying to ease the ach he had caused. Laxus inhaled sharply, as he raked his eye's over me.

"Um.. That was just an accident Laxus , im so sorry I-I…." I felt so embarrassed and frustrated right now, I couldn't bare to be seen by his all knowing eye's any longer. I turned tail and took off.

Excitement was coursing thickly through my veins, look what just a little taste of him could do to me. What would having him inside me feel like?

The muscles between my legs clenched tightly in anticipation. It would be fucking fantastic. I know this is all gonna bite me in the ass tomorrow,

but I couldn't help but relish in the fact that I , Lucy Heartphillia had Kissed Laxus Dreyar.

Just one more taste couldn't hurt right?

**Au; so im kinda nervouse writing this. I know I said april 5****th**** but I just wanted to get this out here to see how you guy's like it. This is my first LaLu fic so yeah review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

"oh my she's certainly bold," Mira watched as Lucy disappeared out of the guild hastily." are you two together." She giggled lightly.

laxus blinnked his eyes a few times slightly shocked at her actions .Snorting at Mira's accusation laxus shook his head.

'She was ballsy doing that. Did she honestly think she could just kiss me and run? Pfft not on my watch I'm gonna have to punish her. Just an accident huh? ' he snickered slighty to him self. ' My ass that was an accident. But hey if she wants to play it that way so be it.'

"No we're not." He stood up , leaving Mira to pout about the situation. He was only hoping to tease her a little; apparently he did a little more than just that.

Chuckling to Himself he headed out of the guild. He was going to go tease her just a bit more.

"now if I remember correctly she lives not to far from here." Laxus's face broke out into a cocky smile, knowing full well of his actions, he was about to make.

"ready or not here i come Blondie." Storng lean muscled rippled with grace as he headed out for lucy.

"Holy shit what was i thinking!?" lucy paced restlessly across her living room, pulling at her hair in frustration. Her curvy hips swung ,in a natrual little wiggle , as she walked.

her Big doey Brown golden eyes looked torn and confused, lines of strain, were evident on her face.

" Did i seriously do that? kiss him then run? God just one teeny tiny kiss was sooo not enough."she groaned in frustration, falling back wards onto her couch.

A beautiful woman with long black tresses and big blue eye's , sauntered out of lucy's bathroom, propping her hip against the wall in the living room.

" Well if one T'eeny bit was'n enough then go and get some more of 'em." her irish accent slipped into her words as she spoke.

Lucy lifted her head to look at her childhood friend groaning slightly.

" You make it sound so easy Lillith. You dont even know him."she huffed crossing her arms under her rolled her eye's dramatically.

" ' coarse i dont know him, i only got to Fiore last night, i hav'n really met any one." she drawled out sarcastically.

Lucy tossed a Pillow at her reacently found friend,it have been years since she'd seen her.

" Help me figure out what i should do " Her big brown eyes pleaded.

"Well if i were you id seriously be considering jump'in his bones. _cher._" she responded casually , as she snatched an apple.

" your weird, your irish but you speak french. makes no scense." Lucy stood up and walked over to were Lillith was. Compleatly ignoreing her perverted sugestion.

"That would be 'cause im only half irish babe. that and _ma grand-mere _insised i learn it love." she sunk her sharp canines into her apple as she spoke to lucy.

"Well-" a loud bang on the door startled the two girls. another bang was heard before Lillith decided to go answer the door.

" Hold you're horses , im com'in" swinging the door open she came face to face with the 6'3 blond dragon slayer.

lillith stared for a moment before flashing a lecherous grin before shouting.

" Yo _cher_, your lover boys here to see you !" she moved aside to let the delisious looking man in, He quirked a curiouse eye brow in her direction.

"you are?" his deep voice was rough as he questioned her. the corners of her mouth twitched up.

"Just her secret lover but no need to worry my future _Beu-frere. _" she teased lightly , Lucy walked lazily into the hallway, finger combing her bangs back tierdly.

" What lillith? i didnt here you ?" she grumbled before opening her eye's , only to see stormy blue ones stareing intently at her. how had she not noticed the strong amounts of electricity crackleing around her?

"hmm on nothing _ma souer._ Im asuming he's the one right? " she snickered slightly

."well imma go grab some coffee, mabey stob by this oh so famouse guild of yours, love."she slithered out the door,

ignoring any protests that Lucy had to say. the load sound of the door locking echoed through out the room.

Making Lucy very much aware of the fact that she was .. .Laxus. the very man she had forcfully kissed earlier.

shifting her weight around nervously she forced down the lump in her throat."H-hello ..What brings you here." she cursed her self silently at her voice cracking slightly. his hungry gaze swept over her slowly taking her in.

" An Accident brought me here. figered id stop by to...repay the favor, Lucy." he drawled out each syllable of her name seductivly. walking towards her his gaze never leaving hers all the way. each step he took , made her take two back.

his fingers brushed over the swell of her breasts, just a whispering wwas all it took to send thick hot lava corsing through her veins. his hot breath was fanning over the side of her throat.

"Lucy.." his words found their way to her to put her self together she spoke quietly."yes..?" her voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper. pulling back, he swept his gaze over her body once more before speaking to her.

"your shirts see through." he stated bluntly, and amused smile tugged at his lips. Her golded brown eye's widened at his words, looking down she noticed it was indeed see through, she could see her black lacy bra as clear as day.

Heat blooming in her cheeks at an alarming rate she crossed her arms over her chest protectivly.

"You pervert !" she squaked out she turned her back to Letout a deep warm rich laugh, rellishing in her reaction. stepping towards her door he looked back her flushed face.

"catch you later blondie." smirking cockily, he left her in her house a blushing mess.

she stared at the spot were he once was, with her thighs together as she squirmed uncomfortably."oh am i to do ?"

**AU; hey i added a new character to this story, i really like lillith's character, shes an old rp character of mine. i hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry its so short, next chap will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Hey guys sorry it took so damn long I had SAT 10's and AIMs so things have been a bit hectic. Any way here's your chapter for the day, ill try and up date, again by Friday, I have an dentist appointment on Tuesday sooooo can't start then lol. Any hoo enjoy, I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**

Nervousness set in as I drew closer towards the guild. Oh god what was I going to say? 'Oh hey yeah sorry about the kiss and showing you my bra' not that any of it was intentional.

Lilith looked reassuringly at me with a small smile gracing her lips. Lilith was a tattoo artist, but she was also an ice mage. She was planning on joining the guild today.

"Are ya' nervous Cher? " Lilith threw glance in my direction as we came face to face with the guild doors. Honestly I'm more excited than nervous but I'd never tell her that.

"Me? You're the one who will be joining a guild today, not me. " I nudged her with my elbow . swinging open the guild doors, both Lilith and I were bombarded with guild mates hustling out the door.

"What the bloody hell?" seriously guys ? were the hell are they all going. Master macrov having heard my outburst, turned to us.

"Hello girls, didn't you all hear? Were going on a trip to the beach!" the old man laughed excitedly, "hurry up and gather your things, meet us at the train station and ill assign the seating arrangements. "

turning away he scurried after the others hastily. Why hadn't we been informed? Huh? Oh well.

"Open the gate of the Maiden Virgo!" I summoned Virgo, her light pink hair fell into her eyes as she bowed to me,

" punishment mistress?" a precarious gleam in her eyes put me off a bit before I shrugged it off.

"no Virgo, I just wanted to know if you could make sure to have some clothes set aside for me and Lilith?" I flashed a small smile at her.

Nodding her head in a curt fashion.

" Of course my mistress." Lilith snorted from behind me

"mistress really now?"virgo shot a quick glance at her, smiling deviously.

"Why of course, and she is all ways welcome to give me a punishment if needed " I shifted un comfortably at the sudden turn of events.

" um thanks Virgo, but we really otta get going, thanks again by the way." Quickly grabbing liliths hand I took off towards the train station.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo

Shifting uncomfortably next to my grandfather, I banged my head on the side of the train. What the hell was taking so damned long?

"WERE HERE! "A soft velvety voice drifted to my ears as I turned to see her, lucy. She was bent over and breathing hard,

her porcelain smooth skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and her golden blonde hair fell around her heart shaped face.

Her big honey brown doe eyes almost looked amber, in the lighting of the sun. I let out a low whistle. She was always so damned gorgeous.

She met my gaze with her own. Hot, lustful, curious and demanding. Mm this was going to be so damned fun.

Teasing and rattling her nerves proved to be rather entertaining. Especially when she looks like a little haughty princess.

When I think of all the times I could've easily just walked in to the guild and told her how I felt. But with flame brain always getting in the damned way it made things so difficult. Just watching him swinging his arms around her waist and touching her, infuriated me. She was mine!

Growling lowly I gripped my bag tightly in my hand, and swung it over my shoulder. Leaning in close I whispered to my Gramps ear.

She was in for a surprise, I wasn't about to let her slip away from me just like that. I'd been after her for far too long of a time, and when I found out about flame brains feelings for her, I knew it was time to take action.

These feeling for her were so foreign and unknown to me, that at first I tried so desperately hard to rid myself of them. But no matter what I did they kept coming back and stronger each time.

The woman was a damned goddess; I mean of course she's built like a brick house. Perfect hourglass figure, with soft curves, and supple breasts. Golden silky tresses and honey brown, amber eyes. Plump red lips and a killer smile.

But she was also, sweet, and incredibly sassy. Sometimes she was haughty or shy; witch made it so entertaining to tease her. Just watching her smooth milky skin flush with color, sent my cock twitching with need. God I want her, all of her.

Stifling a moan, I listened as Gramps spoke up. "Alright everyone, seating arrangements! "Gamps shot me a sly wink before shouting out the long list of names.

"Bisca and Alzac," I watched as Bisca; with a small smile grabbed her husband's hand leading him onto the train.

"Levy and Jet," the two scurried onto the train hastily. Shaking my head I turned back towards gramps.  
"Elf man and Evergreen, Juvia and Lisanna, Wendy and Romeo, Mira Jane and Freed , Natsu and Gajeel, Erza and Mystogan, Cana and bixlow, Lucy and Laxus, Lilith and Gray!" Chuckling lightly at the pairs, this is what they all get by letting, Mira help arrange the whole shindig. That meddling woman.

I wonder, should I tease her on the ride there? Hmm this trip may just prove to be rather interesting.

o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

"Noooo~ Gray-Sama!" A very distraught water mage cried out, Lucy watched as everyone paired up '_ Why him? Doesn't anyone understand what this man is going to do to my heart?' _ her face fell into a soft pout.

Despite of how she dressed, people knew Lucy was rather innocent, her personality radiated it. But Laxus somehow managed to bring out a part of her that, no one else ever had.

He wanted her, all of her, her full attention on him. He wanted her hot and bothered he wanted to feel the smooth silkiness of her creamy skin.

To feel her inside and out. He wanted to bury himself deep inside of her warmth and bring her to the brink of ecstasy.

"No need to look so disappointed, girlie." Laxus's hot breath warmed her ear and sent liquid fire through her veins.

Shivering at his closeness, she turned to face him, her breasts heavy with need; ' _just a touch, just a little touch, won't do any harm.'_

Her fingers twitched at her sides, itching to touch him, putting on her best smirk she leaned in close.

"Now who said I was upset, Big boy? Mm" She trailed her fingers down his chest, tracing the hard ridges of his muscles, stopping when they neared his pant line. Brushing them lightly along the line of his pants; witch were riding incredibly low on his hips.

" See you on the train babe." Backing away, she left the 6'3 dragon slayer, shocked and very much aroused. Swaying her hips delightfully as she retreated towards the train. Making sure to keep the calm façade going.

Slipping into her booth (**like the ones in harry potter**) Before she could even close the door , her body was being pressed into the wall.

Laxus's tall physic towering over her petite frame. Growling low in his throat; she could feel the rumbling sound in his chest.

Pressing his body flush against hers, Making his arousal evident, hard, rigid and pulsing with need. Pressed against her stomach, Lucy squirmed as waves and waves of pleasurable desire's washed through her.

A muffled whimper ; barely audible, somehow reached his ears.

" Tsk Tsk Girlie, don't you know it's rude to tease people." His lips only a hairs breath away. An airy breath escaped past her lips.

Unconsciously arching into his touch. " I wasn't aware I was teasing." Her hands giving into temptation and tangling themselves into his blonde locks. Brushing his lips along hers he rasped out hungrily.

" Like Fuck you were." Crushing his lips over hers he drew her closer to him; if that was even possible.  
Rough demanding hands swept along her curves, before gripping right under her ass, raising her up; hoisting her thighs around his hips.

Grabbing and Groping with equal hungers, his tongue slipped out to slid across the seam of her lips, Demanding entrance. Parting her lips her tongue slid to meet his in a intricate dance. Raspy breaths and eager touches, lead to rough nips and tugging of hair.

Laxus trailed butterfly kisses and nips along her jaw and neckline, dipping down into the swell of her breasts.

An abrupt banging on the door, forced the two back into back, Laxus swept a hungry gaze along her body; before backing away.

"LUUUSHHHHHYYYY! Let me in~ I don't wanna sit with gajeel!" Natsu's voice drifted into the in irritation Laxus, moved to sit down in the seats, leaving the Hot headed Dragon Slayer to Lucy.

**AU: hey guys hope you liked it, its pretty late so im sorry if it didn't turn out so well, Review and share your thoughts, I really enjoy hearing what you all have to say ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Au: hey guys sorry it took so long, been busy busy with school, And THANK YOU for all of your more than lovely reviews there much appreciated. So in return I typed up this wonderfully fluffy chapter for you all, I trully do hope you enjoy ^_^ - Kitsune A.

Sitting awkwardly next to laxus, was proving to be an extremely difficult task. Mostly because I didn't want to just only sit there, I wanted to touch him.

Earlier should've calmed me down a wee bit but nooooooo if possible it made everything 10 times worse! But I couldn't help but feel grateful to Gajeel for handling the situation with natsu for me.

Being in this whole thing made it all a swirl of confusions…I mean come on, I was head over heels for natsu for the longest time,

then next thing I know im being seduced from a far, by now …now theres no room in my head for Natsu. I mean its not like I just randomly decided to lust after laxus.

No no no…the past 6 damned months have been nothing but him taking lingering glances at me to down right eye fucking me.

Oh don't get me wrong Natsu was hot, but laxus was so damned sexy . I mean come on who would you want? Electricity cracked; almost silently, around the booth. Like he was trying to give of subtle hints that he was in fact sitting next to me.

Now on the subject of laxus…that's one I sure as hell could go on for days about him. His tawny skin, to his thick blonde hair, but god those stormy blue eye's got me every damned time, they were a swirling pool of shades of blue, and damn did they have the most amazing affects on my body.

His strong arms being wrapped around me, those delicious hips between mine, squeezing my thighs closer together as more and more heat pooled there.

Sharp loud electricity crackled all around me , What the hell. Growling deep Laxus flipped our bodys over to were I was on my back, and him pressing every fuckable inch of his body against mine.

Unable to hold back the soft needy moan that escaped, Laxus spoke roughly into my ear," You forget Blondie, I can smell your arousal." shivers exploded down my spine. 'Oh sweet god fuck me.' squeezing my eye's shut I reveled in the feel of him pressed up against me .

"Fuck you? I've been called many of things but god? I think I might like that." his deep rich laugh filled my ears, oh dear god I didn't sat that aloud did I? heat burned my cheeks, should stay quiet or play it cool? Cool? Like Lilith told me to do? Can I do it?

" I don't mind stroking your ego, when it's the truth, babe." that was cool right? Yeah that had to have been. Cool. I felt his lips brush against the hollow of my throat. His tongue gliding across my skin sensually .

" I can think of something else you could stroke." he purred seductively against my skin. ' more, I need to touch him more' unconsciously, I arched my body up against his, rubbing up on his chiseled chest, oh sweet sweet god. Lifting my hips up I teeny bit higher, I grinded my self against his ever growing arousal.

And Jeezus was it big, Laxus abruptly pulled away from me, tugging me along with him. Lifting me up effortlessly he deposted me on the seats, slipping between my legs and leaning in close.

Could this get any bloody better? I mean holy shit ive never felt so damned aroused and need, the things this man did too me were absolutely out of this damned world.

" I'm going to Fuck you , Lucy. Im going to kiss and lick every god forbidden inch of you body," his lips brushing along the shell of my ear, I felt goose bumps raise along my flesh. Fuck me? Oh yes please! apperently it can get better.

", im going to sure that when im done with you , Blondie. Your not going to want to even think about another man." his teeth sank in deep , tearing through the thin layer of skin ; in the crook of my neck.

An audible gasp fled my mouth as I wrapped my legs around his waist, bucking up against his, hardened member. I needed this, him. To touch me. to touch him.

" Laxus…I-I want… " my words were stolen away as laxus captured my lips with his, darting his tongue out to demand entrance, one I wouldn't ever dream to deny.

His rough calloused hands, groped hungrily at my breasts; little tugs of lust tugged at my body, my nipples pebbling under his touch.

Moaning at the much needed contact, I sucked in his bottom lip, nibbling a bit rougher than normal, before licking over it sensually and releasing it.

Pushing him back I crawled over his, muscled thighs and hurridly undid his shirt; exposing a more than generous amount of skin.' for the love of all that's holy, yes'

I traced his perfectly carved abs, leaning down to to kiss andf lick his delicious body. I swirled my tongue around his nipple lightly before continuing my journey Downwards.

I heard him hiss out a few incoherent words as I nibbled at his prominent V.

Popping open the button of his jeans, I licked at the newly exposed skin ,; never breaking eye contact, I drug his zipper down with my teeth, greedy to explore further.

"Fuck , Lucy." hearing him moan my name sent my body into a frenzy of desire. He sounded so sexy,. ' more, touch him more' I need to touch him more.

My hand rubbed over his hard arousal, hot, throbbing, and painfully obvious. Nibbling at my bottom lip, I dropped down to pull down his jeans a little bit lower.

As the highly unwanted scraps of clothing slowly slid down farther on his hips; revealing more of the path, that his happy trail lead to.

licking the skin just above the line of his briefs, any lower and I'd see whats hiding in his pants.

"…Lucy. Stop right now." Laxus's deep voice came out raspy and strained, compared to his usual composure. Glancing up at him, I held eye contact as I slid the boxers lower to reveal the very beginning of the base, giving it a long leisurely lick. His eye's darkened, with hunger.'oh sweet mama'

I could really get used to that look. Just as I was about to pull his boxer compleaty down;to see what I was craving. A loud static sounding voice flooded the booth.

" This is our Final stop, please file out orderly with your belongings." You gotta be kidding me? Of all times to reach our destination, it just had to be now.

" I told you to stop Blondie, now look what you did? " Standing up his arousal looked almost painful as it strained against his restraints. "It was so worth it though." I found the words spilling from my mouth before I could even stop them.

I watched as a devious smile bloomed across his face,"your just Making your punishment all the more fun for me sweetheart." Zipping up his pants, he reached down to grab his bag. Punishment?

" what kind of punishment is it?" I couldn't help it I was so damned curious now. Trapping me in between the wall and his body he slid a sly hand up, to cup my breast.

A deep throaty moan escaped my lips, my body was nothing but a rush of sensations.I couldn't think of anything other than the fact that his hands were on my body. Touching me.

"wouldn't you like to know." His voice was a mere whisper. And then his touch was gone.

**Au: next chapteres all wet bathingsuits and hot moments^_^ sorry about this being so short lol enjoy, follow and review please~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: Hey guys sorry its been so dammned long, ive been failing alot of classes so i had to do alot of make up work been rather stressful but i managed to sit back and wite you all a chapter hehe.^_^. i have gotten so many followers and and reviews,( i know it doesnt look like alot but it is for me)wayy more than my NALU, lol but then again ' her dark desires was my very first fanfic. soooo im still learning lol . forgive me for any spelling mistakes or missing words, i tend to do that alot lmao.**_** Jouir tout le monde!:)**_

-

LUCY~

My shaky legs, wobbled slightly as i struggled to get off of the train. i was so not prepared for any of todays events. glancing up, i caught a glimpce of his stormy blue eyes, so iridesent and everchanging. god he was breathtaking. is this going to fast?

"Lucy! Oi! ya ready to swim?" lillith slammed into me , tackling me to the the air right out of my lung.

" for the love of all thats holy, Riku Lillith Akumu, get your ass off of me!"i gasped out desperetly.

Scraambiling up off of me, her face red with heat, she grasped my hand , roughly pullling me up. " what did i tell ya about usin my first name." she hissed venom at me, her irish accent strong more now than ever. shrugging my shoulders, i adjusted my skirt, whilst heading off to follow, the rest of the guild, laxus only a few feet ahead of me.

" catch ya later, _cher_, imma go bug Gray for awwhile ." speeding up she rejoined, gray farther up ahead.

Letting my mind wonder off into space, i thought todays earlier events. replaying the memory over and over again. Was i in love with him? or was this Purely physical? Could i Love him? did i love anybody? Or was My heart still natsu's? no... no its not his, i cant be, i havt even thought of him in the last 6 months, at least not that way.

" Lucy are you gonna change?" looking up, i had been so caught up in my own thoughts that i hadnt even realized Laxus dropping back to walk beside me.

" Huh oh right , yeah give me a second." quickly moving away from him i headed towads the bathroom.

my mind was going awaire, all i could think about was the way his hands touched me. summoning vigo, she handed me the swim suit for me and lillith. were is she? setting the clothes down i walked out of the bathroom to see lillith still talking to gray, her hip was propped up against the wall while her hand was pressed against his chest, smiling flirtatiously. oh good god, did she not know juvia was gonna loose a screw if she kept it up.

" Riku~~! " i cooed out her first name just loud enough for her to hear. almost imeadiatly her icy blue glare landed on me.

excusing her self from Gray she saunteered over to me, pushing past and into the restroom.

" _Cher, _Pleasestop calling me that." she sighed her anger disolving quickly. giving her a light lipped smile, i handed her her swim suit and changed into mine.

-

" Lover boy will just love this." lilith snikered as she looked me up and down.

the tight form fiting swimsuit, hugged me perfectly. the sleek black top clung to my body like a second skin, and silver chains held it together , the bottoms were similar to the top, chains holding the sides together, but it also had chains that connected the front to the back on both sides, they hung loosly against my thights.

" you think?" i shook my head and headed out to the beach.

my feet sinking into the a far i could see laxus standing ; his backto me,knee deep in the glitering waters.

his tawny skin looked as if it had been kissed by the sun, and his golden hair was slicked back, and unruly . his muscles rippled with every movment he made. oh mama this man made me up what little bit of courage i could scavage , i calmed my nerves and drew closer to him, my body thrummed with each step closer i took.

i was close enough that i could feel the electricity crakling silently around me and feel the heat radiateof of his body. my fingers itched to touch him. 'just a lil closer' taking a few more steppes , i was about to touch his back, my feet somehow managed to tangle and trip.

one moment i was a hairs breath away from touching his back with my hand, and the next ; my face was pessed against the sizzleing hot skin on his back, and my world was tumbleing down. Pressing my body flush against his back i wrapped my arms around his torso, my hands flat against his chisiled chest, holding on for dear life as we both went down. somewhere in the back of mind i swear i could hear lilith laughing.

Cold water rushed up to meet me , sliding over my skin with a strange cooling affect. sucking in as much air as i could before being submerged in the cool waters. water sucked us under , and our limbs tangeled and teased. some how i managed to make my way around his entire body, and now was wrapped firmly around his hips , my face in the crook of his neck.

i felt his strong hands grab at my ass, i know its not the time nor place but i felt a shiver of lust and excitment travel up my spine at his touch. unconsiously i grinded my hips againsts his.  
i felt his muscles tense and shudder beneath my fingers , gripping me tightly he lifted me higher and setled me just above his erection as he pulled us both out of the water.

Sucking in a sharp breath i un tangled my arms from around his back; my legs still wrapped around his waist, took in his beatifuly stricking blue eye's.

" You better have a good explanation Girlie."his sinfully deep husky voice drifted to my ears.

"it w-was an accident! honest! i was walking towards you and i tripped." i stumbled over my words patheticly, lillith and the others far away from were we were now. Laxus eyed me suspisously , pondering over weather or not i was telling the truth.

"Hn, im sure. " he murmmered sarcasticaly. Why the nerve of him! he didnt believe me! How Dare He ! have i ever lied to him? i think not. huffing indignently i turned away from him trying so hard to un wrap my legs from around his waist. and failing miserably as he gripped me tighter to him, keeping my core pressed flush against him.

"Have i ever lied to you Laxus?"i snapped out at him, hurt that he didnt believe me. His fingers drew lazy patterns along my spine, his eyes holding my gaze.

" You lied about that kiss in the guild that day." my breath caught in my throat , he was right though, i couldnt denie that. His lips ghosted across my jaw, his tongue swept out to lick the shell of my ear; a violent shudder made its way down my body. his hot breath fanned out against my cold skin.

" I know it wasnt an Accident Lucy, and ive been wating for you to look my way for years girlie." he whispered seductivly into my ear. my name rolling sensually of his ? YEARS?! dude ive only suspected his interest for several months but not YEARS.

"Y-years?" i swallowed the lump in my throat, forcing my self to calm down. a deep hum was all he offered me for an answer. oh god. nervously i tangled my fingers into his blond locks, his teeth nipping at my neck, my breathing was heavy and raspy. how was it that he made me feel like if i didnt have his touch the world would end? 

his mouth dipped down towards the tops of my breasts, licking and scraping his teeth gently over the surface. i low moan gurgled its way up my throat and past my lips. grinding my hips desperatly against his i tugged at his hair needing his touch. Stormy eyes flashed a briliant Blue before all i could see was the the back of my eye lids as his lips crashed down upon mine.

I boldly nipped his bottom lip before soothing it with my tongue, running it along the seem begging him for enterance. one of whitch was gladly granted, imidiatly my tongue battled with his , sucking his tongue into my mouth i heard him groan, his hands grabbing my ass tight as he rocked his body against mine roughly. grinding into my core hard.

"Fuck Lucy" he hissed as one of his hands traveled up to cup my breast, my nipples pebbled under his touch.

" you look stunning Blondie." he whispered as he kissed along the crook of my neck, before sinking his teeth into my flesh, moaning at the pleasure the odd stinging pain brought me.

"Laxus." i moaned his name as i felt more heat rapidly pool between my legs and the muscles in my tummy tightened.

one moment i was nearing the edge of an orgasm and the next i was dumped back into the water his touch no longer near me. spiting water out of my mouth , i looked at him slightly peeved.

" what the Hell?" Laxus was standing about a foot away from me now , with his back turned towards me.

" we needed to stop." was all he said to me as he started to walk back towards the shore.

"What why? i didnt want to stop."i tried to catch up to him . but the water slowed down my movments imensily .

" thats just thing though Lucy i know you didnt, and neither did i ." he sounded so frustrated.

" then whats the problem Laxus? i dont understand i want to you want to, whats wrong?" i dont understand his logic, what was so damn wrong with continueing this?

" YOU DONT UNDERSTAND ? here let me explain lucy, i WANT to FUCK you right now , right here. and thats not how i want it to be when i take you, not in a large body of watter with people around who can see. No i wanna take you in a place were only i can see you, and the look on your face while i fuck you." he was in my face now , breathing hard. his whole physic screamed tense and frustrated.

" O-oh." i didnt know what else to say. he had a point hanging my head low, i avoided his stare .

" Look im sorry i shouldnt have yelled like that. i was just ...just so damned irritated." his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

resting my head against his chest i hugged his torso." im sorry i didnt under stand."

he kissed the top of my head softly." its ok , i love you lucy ." his voice was so quiet it was barly audible, but i caught it.

'shit'

**AU: sorry it was so short but i hope you guys liked it**

**Review please ~! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: hey guys i know last chapter cut off a wee bit short. ive had finals this reacently, so have been busyD: i probably wont get around to writing another chap for a while.**  
**Thank you guys for all of the very encourageing reviews. there what keep me writing chapters^_^ kesuna thank you for your advice about the Beta, ill be sure to find one soon:) i took an idea from a reveiw but i wont say who from lol THANK YOU all so much i feel so happy when i receave reviews from you guys.**  
**_**

unsure of how to answer Lucy decided to stay calm and quite. How was she suppose to respond? She still confused on how quickly natsu left her mind...well mabey not quick. it took three an a half months before she eventualy stopped thinking of him .

she definatly felt different with laxus then she ever felt about Natsu. Natsu was a more sweet and a 'cant help but feel so bright and happy around him' kind of feeling. While laxus made her feel...Empowering, when he looked at her she felt like she was wanted, no needed.

He gave her a rush that sent her stomach in a flutter of butterflys and nerves. At first she had felt nervouse and confused when ever his eyes would gaze upon her, and how her body reacted. but then she began hoping he would look at her, begging silently that he would touch her . she loved it when occasionally she'd catch a glimpse of one of his rare smiles.

Her heart ached with unfamiler ach. she wanted to say something, anything but she didnt know what it was she needed to say. Wrapping her arms around his waist, a few stray tears slipped down her cheek unknown.

"thank you.." her voice a quite whisper, what she was thanking him for? she didnt know, only that she was thankfull.

from the distance They could distictly here Cana shouting their Names Looking for them.

Tearing himself away from her he turned away and started to make his way towards the shore. glancing back to make sure she was following. ' I don't know how she feels about me...about THIS thing we have going on. i dont want her to feel pressured.' Laxus's brows knitted together as he lost himself in deep thought.

Stepping out of the cerlean blue waters , white sand covered the rest of the beach, not waiting for to catch up he continued forward.

_

**LUCY'S POV**

Water glistened and dripped down his body with grace and beauty, his muscles bunched up tight under his skin;whitch was pulled taunt over them, like satin streached over Steel.  
My eye's obidiantly followed trails of water droplets sliding down his back, the sudden strong urge to follow that trail with my tongue was almost too much.

Tearing my gaze away, i forced my body to start moving again pushing against the dense water.

Me...and Laxus...Laxus and me...What would thaat be like? would it work? Would it be weird if we ever split? Could we be friends after all of this? All of these Questions are easy to answer. Yes it would be explosive if we were . Yes , i dont know if i could ever be the same after something like that. No we crossed the line of being friends, theres no going back at this point. The Big question is...DO i LOVE HIM?...i dont know yet. i think its definatly possible.

im scarred though, if i let my self fall for him and something happens, ill break. I will crumble untill im nothing. if something ever happened i could NEVER look another man in the eyes, nor love him , and listen to him say 'i love you' because my heart wouldnt be mine. im scarred about letting him have me. To Let my self feel love for him.

Is this Pathetic? that i feel so deathly afraid of this? of whats happening to me? the idea of being in love with laxus?

maybe so but i cant help it.

" Lucy..." looking up i saw lillith looking at me through teary eyes. They wereglossy and blood shot, what exactly had happened.

"lillith hon...what happened? "Who the hell made her cry? whoever it was is gonna p-

" just come with me please, i could use a little cooling down."her voice sounded flat. no accent, no mixed in french, .

i nodded my head and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, leading her over to a bench were she had all of her things.i wonder what couldve happened to make her look so damned sad . she looked like a kicked puppy.

"mind if i...?" confused at her question i looked down to see her holding a tattoo gun. uh no.

" a Tattoo? um no..im fine." something permanent? no no no no. i wouldnt even know what to get.

" just shut up , sit down and untie your top, keep your back to me, _cher._ i promise you wont regret it. tattooing...keeps me calm hm'k?" she orded sternly, if it werent for her tear streacked face i couldve sworn she was fine. but i knew better.

Knealing down i bared my back to her. this wasnt exactly what i was expecting but i could manage. I felt the cool needle touch my spine, jolting slightly at the cool touch .

_

anxiaty twisted and gnashed at her stomach, eating at her nerves. Lucy's silky blonde tresses were pulled up into into a loose bun. loose tendrils, falling down around her face is waves. Large doe eye's shone a brillinant honey color with the light reflecting in shimmers.  
plump pink lips were set into a nervouse pout, as she fidgeted and squirmed in her spot,as thousands of tiny little needles continuoustly stabbed her.

"Hold still _cher_, im go'in to stab ya real bad if you keep movin." Lillith's icy blue eye's narrowed to a glare as she struggled to calm the nervouse blonde. smooth lines and intricate stokes made there way across lucy's back, as lillith created a beautiful sceane unfolding on lucy's smooth ,pale skin.

"im sorry Lillith, it just that im nervouse, this is my first tattoo." her voice was gentle and soft, as she uttered the away the blood , lillith switched inks and went back to inking her skin.

"And it'll look great, when im done, just sit still sugah' im almost there." She spoke slowly as she concetrated on filling in lucy's tattoo.

nawing on her poor obused lip, lucy debated telling lilith something. " Lillith... he told me loved me." her voice broke towards the end.

lillith stilled momentarilly.

"And?..." she proded curiously,her hand making another swift line across her spine.

"and i didnt respond...im scarred lillith. This isnt something for me to take lightly ... i have this feeling if i allowed my self to fall in love with him, and something were to happen like , for him to fall out of love, or dissapear, DIE even,anything at all... i dont know if i could recover. its like this isnt some sort of crush were you go out break up and move on lilith, this is...so much .And im scarred of it."her voice quivvered, and shook , with each word uttered.

lillith stayed deathly quiet as she switched out her inks again. and returning to finish, the tattoo, intricate vines wrapped and weaved themselvs together tightly , branching out and over the celtic patterns surrounding the ouroboro.

" Then run away. pretend nothing between you ever even happened...If your that scarred then leave. Act as if you never even acknolaged his existance," her words came out harsh and cold."But if your only scarred of what it could be then you need to stop thinking of 'What if's' and just do it. Take a damn chance, put your self out there., let it flow. i have one question for you though."

lillith set down the tattoo gun and rubbed her hands across her face.

" Would you be ok if he was with someone else, and wasnt in love with you and never would be?" Lillith's question shot a deep unbearable ach through out lucy's heart. Her hand reaching up to grasp at the dull ach in her chest.

Swollowing the lump in her throat, She spoke what she felt. " i dont think i could bear that kind of feeling." Lucy's throat felt as if it were swollen shut, and her tongue felt thick and heavy. Seeing him with another would be toture.

But lillith's next words shook her so deeply.

"Them mabey the feeling's you harbor for him is love."

'Could i have fallen for him with out even relizing it myself? ' lucy blinked away the tears that she held back. still shook by the idea that may have alread fallen in love with him with out even relizing it. Desperate for a change in subject she spoke once again.

" so arew you...um ready to tell me what was wrong." lillith glanced up at lucy, surprised by her question.

" i think...i might have ...aquired feeling for someone."

**AU: well that was short and a weird chapter lol, sorry been real out of it, review and lemme know what you guys thought, i know i know it was short but!, i have been really busy latly sooo, next chapter will be much better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AU: Yes ik its short but its a teaasser chappie soooooo Xp enjoy**

Lillith refused to tell me who it was that she had a aquired feelings for, so i let it go, but what ever had happened obviously wasnt good, i meam why else would she be crying?

The area between my shoulder blade felt a bit sore, but i wasnt complaining. I had bigger problems then some small achs and pains, Number one being how i feel about laxus, and Number two; my best friend wont tell me anything that happened.

But that can wait, she'll tell me when shes ready. Now I'm not sure how to describe my feelings for Laxus, their so confusing.

I had never even given the man a glance before any of this. Now all of a sudden he confesses his love for me, and i feel this unexplainable conection towards him.

i felt wet, hot tears spill over my cheeks and down my face. i was so confused. i felt so torn.

"lucy?" a deep voice resonated from behind me. turning around to face him, i already knew who it was. how could i not.

" L-laxus.."my voice cracked as i said his name , i couldnt do it. i couldnt hold it in. falling to my knee's broke out in tears, sob's racking my body, shaking me to the core.

" Lucy.. shhhhh ... shhh baby its ok, whats wrong ? " laxus wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me into him , stroking my hair soothingly, the strands slipping through his fingures and rocking me back an forth. 

" Laxus...nnn...i-i dont know how i feel about you...nnngg " i couldnt even get a whole sentance out with out out crying.

" i dont know what this is...ive never felt this way about anyone. i dont know if this is love...Hell i dont even know what i would do if i was in love at this point. when im with you

..i-i feel pretty and wanted. i feel this strage feeling of safety when im with you...im ...im - god this is gonna sound sooo stupid but..im scarred to fall in love with you." i rushed the words out as quickly as possible, tears continueing to pour from my eye's and my head pounded.

" i feel if i fell in love with you...then i would never be able to love someone the way i would you if something ever happend, not that i would want to love someone else, but the idea of something terrible happening would kill m-"i was cut off by him pressing his lips against mine,

his mouth slanted over mine with so much power and force, that it stole the air from my longs, leaving me breathless. i felt my body being pressed against the hard planes of his body as his hands gripped my hips tightly, but not hard enough to hurt. i tangled my fingures into his soft goled locks, unlike his other kisses, this wasnt lustfull, it was emotional. and i just wanted to melt against him and wave the white flag and just love him.

Just as i was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled away. Hid besutiful blue melenchaloy eyes stared down at me.

"laxus.." my voice no more than a mere whisper.

"shhh. ... Lucy i'll do whatever it take to make you happe. even if you decide not to be with me, i will always love you, but im not just gonna walk away just yet with out a fught lucy."  
hi voice was so deep and husky, it sent shivers down my spine ...but it was so solem.

should i risk it? should i throw it all in and hope fr the best?

" laxus..." my voice was shaky... but if i was gonna do this, i had every right to be nervous .  
"if i let my self be yours... to love you... wil you promise me youll never hurt me?" i felt my gut twist into knots as i waited for him to speak.

" Lucy ... I couldnt even if i tried. " he scooped me up in his arms , pressing me close to him.

**(3rd persons POV)**

Laxus held the girl in his arms lonvingly to him, his hand gently playing with the silken strands of gold. Lettings the silky tresses slip through his fingures to run down her back lightly , but when the peite blonde tenssed under his touch.

" Lucy whats wrong" Laxus pulled away fromher worriedly. Shifting nervously Lucy looked up into Laxus's Stormy blue eye's.

"um i mway have..sorta kinda got a tattoo?" Lucy said in a small unsure voice.

Shock flashed across Laxus's face before turning into confusion. "and when exactly did you get this ?" umm like an hour and a half ago..ehehehhe" Lucy laughed nervously under Laxus's intense stare.

"Turn around let me see." Laxus's demanded in a gruff voice.

slowly lucy turned around to show laxus the tattoo that even she had yet to see. the air between them suddenly dropped several degrees in her aticipation of his reaction.  
Suddenly deep rich laughter echoed in her ears, turning around Lucy saw laxus laughing.

"W-what is it? does it look bad? what is it? " Lucy babbled out selfconsiously as she tried futialy to look over her shoulder at her back, while he Dragon lay on the ground laughing.

" Oh jeez Blondie , who did that ? " laxus asked an amused smile pulling at his delectable lips.

"Lillith did now tell me what did she tattoo on me? is it something stupid?" lucy asked desperetly.

"Calm down Girlie , its not bad its actualy some of the best work ive seen , its what she wrote below it, that surprises me.

Its a celtic work stemming out from the base of your neck to branch out along your shoulders , and intertwined in in the celtic work is a ouroboro; which if you dont know is a dragon eating its own tail, making a circle , the meaning is very similer to the infinity sign .

and below it is ...pfftt...im sorry but this might piss you off a lil' , she tattoed my name in cursive just below the dragon " laxus cover his mouth and looked away trying to muffle his laughter.

" are you seriouse?" Lucy asked ' not that his name on me bothers me, its more of she did it before i even made a dision' Lucy thought somewhat annoyed.

"dead" was all laxus said as he flashed her a panty dropping grin. heat bloomed in Lucy's face coloring her cheeks a vivid red.

" C'mon its getting late we better head off towards our room." laxus said a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

"O-our room? you mean me and ... you are sharing a room...alone?" Lucy felt her body heat up, her nerves tingling at the imaginary touch of his hands on her body.

"yes._Alone._ " laxus gave the blushing spirit mage a lecherous grin , promising long sleepless nights.

**Review for what should happen in the next chapter ~**


	8. Chapter 8

***HEY! sorry i know its been FOREVER since i updated. but because it took so long i my dear readers have decided to write you all a beautifull lemon ~~ yes yes i know, my lemons in the past have sucked BUT! this one shall be better WAY better. i promise to try my best too make it enjoyable. WARNING: mature content, not for childeren under 13. but if you are and your reading this then...well then read, but dont say i didnt warn you.. ' Heyyyyy why am i warning anyway ? you all obviously know what your gonna be reading your in the rated M section DUH silly meh. any whoo~ enjoy AND PLEASE IF YOU LIKE IT REVEIW AND ...and..and..um well follow or fav? thats up to you , but at least review and state your rating , did ya like it, love it, hate it, or was it so fabulouse you squealed? XD ok ok enough of me blabbling heres your story ~ 3 ***

_**CHAPTER 9 **_

_**Just An Accident : Am i ready for this?**_

_**(Third person P.O.V)**_

Strong powerful hands groped and roamed her body, caressing her with such a tender yet animalistic need , it made her body thrum with lust. Her body was pinned between the cold wall and his broad solid chest. Their tongues battling for dominance.

" Laxus ~ " his name slipped past her lips in a breathy whisper, as his lips trail down to her collar bones , leaving a trail of heat behind.

Her hands fisted in his thick sun kissed hair; her lips parted letting out small soft moans in her wake as Laxus bit down softly leaving a love mark. Unaware of their extra company, the two made it towards the bed. With a gentle shove, she managed to push him down onto the bed. Lucy took her time ogling his body sprawled out across the bed.

His chest and torso were bare , for her to see. His deep maroon jeans hung dangerously low on his hips, giving her a little peak of skin that left little imagination to figure out what's below it.

Trailing her eyes just a little bit lower down on his body, she just couldn't ignore the strong corded muscles of his legs flexing through his pants.

"is this my own personal little show ?" Lucy asked, as her hand ran up the length of his thigh, grazing lightly over his covered erection.

" its what ever you want it to be." He rasped as laid there, for her to explore his body till she was content.

Settling herself between his thighs, she crawled up his abdomen, stopping at the base of his neck, sweeping her tiny pink tongue out and over the skin on his pulse, nibbling gently, she worked her way down , licking and biting at his skin.

Laxus drew a quick intake of air as her hot tongue grazed over his nipple, wile she lazily dragged her nails down the hard solid planes of his abs , stopping when they reached his pant line.

Passion and a series of heavy petting had Lucy's mind foggy and unclear. Stormy blue eyes looked up at her, clouded over, and heavy lidded.

His looked breathtakingly handsome in the moon light, casting shadows over his perfectly sculpted face and strong jaw. Dipping down she brushed her lips along his jaw, her tongue sweeping out to steal a taste , the subtle stubble of his jaw tickling her tongue.

In a whirlwind of lust, neither noticed, the brooding dragon slayer sitting on the window seal, who had been awaiting Lucy's return so he could convince her to room with him, still trying to win her over with out being obvious with his feelings. with a fire burning in his belly and a throbbing pain in his chest , Natsu dashed towards the bathroom to his right, with out being detected.

oblivious to the shadow that swept over the room , the celestial mage, continued her exploration of the delectable man beneath her. Her fingers fiddled with his belt buckle, eager to finish what she had started earlier that day on the train.

Excitement and a sense of giddiness bubbled up in her, as she anticipated, what was beneath those jeans. Rubbing her thighs together, as Lucy felt herself become almost uncomfortably wet, with the idea of his excitement exposed to her hungry gaze.

Hurriedly she quickly undid his maroon jeans , jerking the zipper down to hasten the process, newly exposed skin was now left bare to her eye's waiting no time in the matter, Lucy , started to pull his pants down, slowly revealing inch by delicious inch of skin.

Bursting with the over powering need to touch her, Laxus, ran his hands over her curvaceous form, taking in her more than generous assets.

His shaft twitching in anticipation, just the thought of being in her. A deep throaty growl escaped his lips as he lifted his hips, helping her with her removal, his eye's never breaking contact with her form, taking in her every movement, marveling at the look of awe, and love on her face.

Her full pouty pink lips were red and bruised from the earlier kisses , her porcelain skin was tinted a rosy color in her cheeks, her big doe like eye's were down cast, her golden brown eye's glittered with mischief and wonder, her thick long lashes casted shadows to dance along her features.

Lucy nibbled on her bottom lip as she , fingered the hem of his boxers, were underneath, his arousal was painfully evident as it strained against it's restraints

" Laxus ...um can I ?" Lucy asked her cheeks flushing brighter in embarrassment. He groaned , practically ready to pounce on her if she didn't touch him.

" Lucy , I think id go mad if you didn't. " Laxus rasped. His cerulean blue eye's swirled with desire.

With hesitant hands, she slowly began to pull down his boxers.

"God Fucking dammit! " Lilith cursed, as she kicked a rock down the side walk. She couldn't even go into HER own dorm room why? Well because Juvia had followed gray in, and was now currently attempting to move Lilith's things out and hers in. And this particular action had set something off in Lilith.

"Grr its my damn room, and I cant even take a step in without her ass glaring at me n shit, like what the hell'? if I wan'na be there I very well' can." She grumbled ,looking up she noticed, Natsu climbing out Lucy and spark plugs room. ' what the hell ?'

" OI! Flame brain! what'ya think you're doin up there?" Lilith shouted up at him. He hissed at her signaling for her to be quite . Lilith made an oop's face and waited for him to come down.

Natsu landed in a low crouch and walked over towards Lilith.

"I-I was going to confess to Lucy...and see if she wanted to ..ya know room with me. but I-I-I i uh saw her with Laxus..." His face looked downcast and sad. His shoulders slumped and his face drooped in disappointment.

" Hey uh look buddy. Luce and Spark plugs up there, have sort of had a thing ya know. nothing too intimate. But I will say this. She did used to like you.. you just took too long and your chances past. Laxus finally took a stand. " Lilith said, trying to explain It in the nicest way possible.

" What about you? I noticed you and ice princess getting a bit cozy at the beach." Natsu pointed out , in desperate need of a subject change

"heh, I was walking in on a weird love triangle, one I didn't wanna add too. Yeah...i like him, but I do'no if I should pursue it. " lilith shrugged, not wanting to feel too depressed.

"Do uh you maybe want to take a walk? you know since were out here and all." Natsu said, looking rather awkward.

The corner of her lips twitched upwards into a small smile. " Sure why not." she shrugged her shoulders

Laxus's member was now fully exposed to Lucy's curious eye's nibbling on her bottom lip she looked up at him for permission to touch him; her once uncontainable energy was now replaced with a nervousness in her experimentally wrapped one hand around his shaft, her fingers no were near meeting. Slowly she began to stroke him, electricity crackled and sizzled in the air around them, igniting tiny like fire works around the room . With a deep throaty moan laxus sat up, his muscled flexing with his movement.

" Its no fair if I'm the only one undressed," he leaned in close , his lips brushing against her ear."Hm Lucy?" She shivered, turning slightly so that they were face to face, there lips only a breaths length away.

" Laxus ..I love you." She whispered softly, glancing down at her hands in her lap, finally accepting fully that she had fallen utterly in love with him, and that there was no turning back now.

She felt his fingers lightly grip her chin, tilting her head upwards. His blonde hair was messy from her gripping and tugging; falling into his face, making him seem more younger. Stormy blue eye's , were suddenly crystal clear, in the moon light , Lucy was surprised at how handsome he was.

"Blondie, you know I love you too." He said, flashing her a cocky half smile. Giggling slightly at his nickname for her, she flicked his nose.

" You forget , your blonde too so neh. " she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"you put your tongue right back into your mouth girlie before I do ." He flashed her a wolfish grin.

' Was he issuing a challenge? Hmph challenge accepted. ' Lucy snickered to her self, giving laxus a ' Whatchya going to do about it ' look as she purposely stuck her tongue out at him.

Laxus let out a laugh before pinning her body beneath his, her back pressed into the mattress.

"you're going to regret that. " he chuckled before crushing his lips over hers trapping her liips with his own.

~LUCY~

His body felt so good pressed up against mine. I know it may seem like this is all going so fast but It feels so right . This. Him all of it. and I wanted more.

Lifting my arms I wrapped them around his neck, holding him close to me, ' God he makes me feel so small and feminine .'

oh and good god his hands felt sooo good on my body, thinking back on the feeling I use to get when ever I entered the guild and comparing it to now, oh sweet Jesus , this man had me trembling with pleasure, and he hasn't even touched me like that yet.

licking his bottom lip, I sucked it into my mouth sucking softly before dragging my teeth along it as I released it. lifting up my hips I grinded them against his, gasping at the feeling.

" nnn Laxus .." I couldn't help but moan his name, as his hands cupped my breasts .

" too many damned layers." laxus growled clearly upset of my lack of being un dressed.

" hehe its only a bathing suit laxus, there's not that many." a soft giggle escaped my lips.

his hands worked there way over my body, touching and roaming. I felt my heart beat quicken with anticipation as they neared the tie of my top.

What if he didn't like the way I looked ? or if he was disgusted by my eagerness? No, no , no, bad Lucy! ' I scolded myself for having such thoughts.

With meticulous fingers he untied the not at the back of my neck, letting fall, my top fell beneath my chest . I watched as his eyes glazed over with lust, his head dipped down, and he grazed his lips sensually across my pebbled nipple, lifting his gaze, he locked with mine. ' Oh sweet ,sweet Mary , making eye contact really build tension.' I groaned as his tongue swept out to lick my breast.

A wave of pleasure swept through my body, my body felt all sorts of hot and heavy, but the moment his lips latched around my nipple, i swear to God i felt sparks of lightning crackle through my body.

"oh dear god." i gasped at the feeling, it felt so ...goood. lifting my hip i tried to grind mine against his, but he backed away.

" Laxuss~ come back please." i moaned wantonly, needing his touch. sitting up i looked to see him sitting back on his haunches, his eye's glinting mischievously while his grin was playful.

"Blondie, stand up." he ordered. yes ordered, not even a please. hmph how rude.

" what? b-but um why?" i covered my breasts slightly embarrassed.

"stand up." his voice was rougher now, letting me know he wasn't kidding. sliding my legs of the bed, i shakily stood up , my bathing suit hanging loose against my thighs.

" now come closer." his eye's spoke volumes of lust as he racked his gaze down my body. Following his orders i took a few unsteady steps toward him; my legs felt like Jell-O from his earlier work. now standing in front of him, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his pants still hanging low just past his erection.

resting his elbows on his knees he looked up at my face , giving me a panty dropping grin he spoke his next command.

" Strip." Wh-what? this is soo embarrassing, slowly i removed my hands from my chest, dropping down to nervously fumble with the ties on my hips. Finally untieing one side i shakily moved to the next. i could feel the heat rise in my face, as failed to untie the other, my fingers were shaking so bad i couldn't even focus long enough to pull the damned strings.

letting the strings unravle my bathing suit fell to the floor in a messy heap at my feet.

nervously i looked up too see laxus giving me a small smile.

my legs were wobbly and unsteady, as i stood there in front of him, he didn't move, of say any thing else. ' oh god he ...he hates the way i look right?' unable to stand the silence any longer i brought my arms up to cover my self.

"stop."his hands were wrapped firmly around my wrists." You're so incredibly beautiful ." he breathed out, leaning forward to press his lips to my navel.

" T-this is so embarrassing " i turned my face away wanting to desperately hide my face from him, it must be so red at this point.

he tugged me closer wrapping his arms around my waist holding me as he planted butterfly kisses all over my stomach and hips.

" this is your first time isn't it Blondie?" he asked out between each kiss. not trusting my self to speak i gave a nervous shake of my head. pulling me down onto the bed, he flipped us over so that i was under him.

" i promise to make this as perfect as i possibly can, " he said as kicked off his jeans tossing them to the floor. " But every time after this wont be as gentle." he grinned wolfishly. 'oh baby'

"laxus !" my face couldn't get any redder than it is now. i pressed my hands against my cheeks, oh my gosh the really warm , damn you laxus!

"Think of this as part of your Punishment , girlie." a cocky smirk graced his rough strong hands, he gripped my hips tightly pulling them closer to his.

"open your legs ." he said nudging them apart with his thigh. eagerly i parted my thighs letting him settle his hips against my own.

(NORM P.O.V)

" mmm i have a feeling that your going to be a screamer , Blondie ." Laxus grinned as he teased the blonde beauty beneath him.

Her porcelain skin flushed a rosy pink, her lashes lowering in embarrassment. squirming beneath his large frame; that easily dwarfed her small one , her plump pink lips parting in a gasp.

" What if some one hears?" Lucy spoke nervously, as only Lilith knew of her feelings for laxus.

With a cocky smile he laughed, his eye's dark with lust. " Personally I couldn't give a damn if they hear , i want them all to know your MINE." His voice was deep and husky as he grinded his hardened cock against her wet folds. receiving a wanton moan in return.

"That is unless you'd prefer to stop. " He teased her. his hands drawing lazy patterns along the side of her breasts and stomach.

"God, no, Laxus." she breathed out in a content sigh. With a arrogant smirk and stroked ego he leaned down to drag his teeth along the curve of her upturned neck, going back over it with his tongue soothing it, sending shivers down her spine and beginning a frenzy of desire stirring up inside.

" Good , because all the things you've ever dreamed of, read in books, get ready babe, because i have every intentions of Fucking you long and hard. Pun intended." he rasped against her ear before giving her earlobe a soft tug.

Pressing the head of his throbbing dick against the wet opening of her woman hood, slowly inch my fucking inch, he entered.

Gazing up at him with glazed over eye's, Lucy panted with heavy anticipation, as she watched his face, his eye's screwed shut, his jaw clenched as he did his best to keep control of his urges. Gasping softly as he breached her thin virginal barrier, pulling what little was emerged out; stopping at the tip, With a forceful thrust, he fully sheathed himself inside her tight wet velvety heat.

Tears welled up and spilled over, as her body clenched in pain at the intrusion of his member. her breath came in quick short ragged breaths as she slowly felt the pain recede and her body stretch to accommodate his large size.

Laxus leaned down and kissed away her tears with such tenderness it tugged at her heart. With an experimental roll of her hip , a wave of pleasure washed over her body.

"Ah.. feels good." she cooed softly as she looked up at his face, his eye's a grey blue and dark with lust. His cock twitching occasionally .

Pulling out save the tip, with a snap of his hips, he slammed back into her body, Her back bowed in pleasure and the most amazing sound met his ears as she let out a scream , gasping in delight.

" Fuck, more , laxus , again, do that again." she moaned wantonly her earlier unease of others hearing gone as she, let go of all her worries and problems and focused on the man above her.

Laxus grinned , feeling good about making her feel so good, he roughly pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, with so much for her body jolted, another throaty moan escaping her lips.

Her nails dug into his shoulders out of pleasure as his name slipped past her lips repeatedly is a incoherent chant. Arching her back, she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. Watching her reaction with every thrust of his hips, Her eye's screwed shut in pleasure , as the pressure began to build, growing bigger and bigger, the coils in her tummy tightening .

Lucy gasped her body arching up bringing her over the edge as laxus slammed into her repeatedly, there body's moving in sync with one another, there body's glistening in sweat and there limbs a tangle of passion, She saw white behind her eye's as her body shuddered and spasmed lightly, her sex clenching around his cock, drawing him deeper. A shock of lightning rushed through is his body as he trusted into her tight heat, jolting her body with a tingling sensation.

rolling her hips upwards against him, prolonging her orgasm, reaching up, to grasp his face and bring him into a passionate kiss. Her hand met air as her body began to feel as if she was falling, frantically searching around her but meeting nothing but darkness.

Gasping Lucy sat up straight , breathing heavily, and drenched in cold at her heart, she felt the smooth fabric of her bathing suit.. Looking down , Lucy patted her body in confusion. she had been naked only moments before. Turning to look around she see that she was in bed at the hotel, the sheets wrapped messily around her legs . ' What the fuck?! Noooo ' She inwardly sighed irritated that it was all only a dream. ' but it felt so real..' turning to lay back down and drown out reality, she came to catch the eye's of one tall blonde lightning dragon slayer. Honey eye's locked with stormy Blue ones. Sitting up he stretched his arms up above his head, the sheets pooling down around his hips, his finally cut abs flexing with his movements.

" You kept me awake Lucy, with all that moaning you made in your sleep. " Laxus teased , his eye's glittering in amusement.

"W-what? i was...um ...in my sleep?" Her cheeks bloomed with color, embarrassed to even admit that she had moaned in her sleep.

"Naughty , Lucy having wet dreams about me. I mean if you wanted it that bad you couldve just asked Blondie." He rolled over to pin her beneath him , his hand slipping between her thighs. Stroking her softly.

"and, so wet." His lips twitched upwards into a cocky smirk

Lucy's eye's widened finally realizing that she had came in her sleep, while laying next to laxus. and he heard it ALL.

**_**

*** I know you guys hate me for this . but i had too XD cant have this story ending to quick. hehe please review and let me know what you thought.***


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys, wow , ill be honest I was shocked at how many of you cared, and I felt bad about not updating, so I hope this chapter is enough to tide ya'll over for a while. enjoy~ love

Kitsune3

Excitement rushed through me under his heated gaze, his eye's were heavy lidded and clouded over with raw carnal desires. My breast felt heavy with need and heat pooled between my thighs. God all it took was a few simple words from his lips to get me flustered and hot. I felt his rough calloused hand run up my thigh , grazing dangerously closer to my sex, his light touches meant in a teasing manor, and sent white hot flames licking at my skin in trails. Leaning in close he licked the shell of my ear.

"Why don't you tell me about your…..oh so wet dream? Hn Girlie" he rasped running a finger along the top of my panty line. This man brought a whole new meaning to seduction. Involuntarily my legs inched apart allowing him even more access .

"i-ah..i um " some how the words didn't seem to want to leave my lips. My nipples wear straining against my thin tank top, begging for his touch. God's I wanted him. Wetting my lips I spoke alloud.

"Where should I start, should I start from were you pinned me to the wall? Or at the point were you slowly inch by inch sunk your throbbing cock into my quivering sex? Or do you want to skip the juicy deets and go strait to the after affect?" Oh my lord that did not come from my lips! Did it? Oh god it did!

I watched as a devilish grin curled at his lips. His eye's glinted with sparked interest. " Oh no ,no , Start from the beginning. And I want all the juicy details." He growled.

Suddenly feeling less shy , now that id already dug my own grave, I might as well have some fun on the way down. Propping my body p on my elbow, I reached my hand out and ran it down his bare chest, feeling all the taunt , rippling muscles under his tawny skin felt beneath my palm. Stopping at his chiseled abs , I dug my nails into them; not to hard, but just enough that when I dragged them down to his navel his shuddered with pleasure.

"You slammed me against the wall, wedging your hips betwixt my thighs. Your hands grazed along my sides." I breathed out leaning closer towards him .

"Did I now?" he rasped , his hand gripped my ass, tugging me closer. Letting out a throaty moan in return I grazed my knee along his outer thigh resting it upon his hip.

"Yes. You did. "I whispered.

" And what else did I do exactly?" he questioned, that wolfish like grin relentless. "you leisurely ran your tongue along the hollow of my neck, sucking and nipping at my skin, as you ground your hips against mine, and ….you were incredibly hard" I all but purred , my hand slipping from his abs down to cup his ever growing arousal. . And boy was he hard.

He hissed out a breath .his teeth gnashing together. " Fuck Lucy" he rolled me over onto my back, wedging his hips betwixt my thighs, his throbbing arousal pressing against my heated core.

"I'd do much more than that." he growled , his large body dwarfing my own, as he trapped me beneath him.

"Mmm you did do much, much more big boy." I purred seductively as I lifted my hips up against his own.

**short, i know but hey, itll continue in the next chappie guys, review and let me know what you think so far. love you guys!3**


	10. Chapter 10

WOOOHH so heres my attempt to frustrate you all some more,lmao lol XD any way Review and enoy my loves 3

"How about we quit the chit chat Blondie, and do a little reenactment? hmmmmm? " Laxus Grinned wider, his eye's practically glowing a brilliant blue with excitement.

i felt my own lips curling upwards at the idea, mmmm how ive wanted t taste this delectable specimen of a man.

" Well, then Sparky, Why dont you show me what that," i chewed on my bottum lip as i raked my gaze over his muscled body. "Delectable body can do to me ~"

His eye's glazed over as he dipped his head dwn to steal my lip's. His mouth slanted over my own, passion and desire floded through me as he took my bottom lip between his teeth, tugging and nipping, his tongue laving over it to sooth the light sting. My tounge tangled with his as we wrapped eachother in a passionate embrasse.

His Mscles rippled and tensed as he moved his body over mine in , hard, long slow thrusts. The friction of our clothing, neigh painfull, as we both desired, skin on skin contact. craved it. desireded one anouthers touch. I definatly fucking Needed it. More than anything, i wanted-Scratch that , i NEEEDED him in side me, streatching me deliciously.

"Mmm Laxus~" i maned as his hands, cuped my breasts, his thumb brushing over the peak.i felt a shiver run down my spine at the sensation.

"do that..again" i said breathlessly. his lip's twitched up into a smile

" you like that?" he asked, even thugh he knew the answer very well that i did.

But i paid no mind that he already knew the answer and threw my head back , managing to mubble out an incoherent yes, as his hand pulled at the neck of my shirt, pulling it down underneath my breasts, recealing them to his eye's to feast on.

Pale pert breast's bouced free with rosey peack's , His cock twitched imationtly in his pants at the sight. Her amber eye's gazeded up at him, in a seductive like manner tempting him almost. Her hips unconsiosly rocked upwards to meet his in frenzied movments.

Dipping his head down wards he took one of the rosy peak's into the ht cavern of his moth, givving it a harsh tugg befor givving it long soothing lick's, his hand giving the other breast attention. Pinching and roling the rosy bud between his fingers.

Her moans spilled from her blood red lips, in sweet short bursts. Her hair spilled onto the pillow around her head like a golden halo. Her hands ran up and down the corded muscles of his back, tensing and quivering in pleasure.

"hn Laxus , what are you doing to me?" she asked in a haze of lust.

Giving one last leisurely lick he leaned back, his muscles from his pecs all the way down to his groin were taunt and straining.

"im going to fuck you , and make your pretty little body cum for me ,so many times you'll loose count. Thats what Im gonna do to you blondie." He responed, It wasn't a question, but a statement. He was going to rock her body into pure bliss. and he would make sure of it.

Lucy accepted his words with a lazy smile as she only half way understood what he said through the thick haze. She didnt fully register what was going on till her naked flesh hit the matteress.

" Hnn laxus, i love you." she murmured, her legs falling open fro her glistening pink flesh. Laxus groaned in satisfaction , his body begging for st a taste of her. wrapping his arms under neath her thighs, her dragged her closer, lifting her hips up off the bed a bit, Kissing along the inner's of her thigh's.

'does he mean to..kiss me there?' Lucy barley managed to stifle a gasps laxus's ran his tongue along her quivering quim. tasting her honey. then he set upon her her, hungrily licking her her up and down, groaning against her.

When his tongue snaked over her throbbing clitoris, she cried out her hips rising up. her crimson lips parted in a speechless moan as he tortured her slowly. sensually.

another firm lick came, then another. "Mmmnn Yes..laxus!" she cried out , surrendering completely to his ministrations, wantonly rolling her hips up to the dragon slayers mouth.

Abruptly he pulled away, just when she was soo close; his eyes feral , and hungry devouring her with his eye's. His member was standing tall, twitching with anticipation.

"fuck you're so fucking beautiful , Blondie. i could eat you right up "his stormy blues flashed a brilliant orange and his voice drops several octaves coming out low and deep. and oh so incredibly sexy.

A slow sexy smile curled at her lips, her honey brown and amber eye's became heavy lidded as she spread her legs wider, giving him an eye full of her glistening sex. "Last time i checked dragon, you were" she purred her voice unconsciously coming out suggestive and tempting.

"Bloody hell woman you're going to be the Absolut death of me." He growled, his fingers reaching out to stroke her, her hips automatically rocking p against his palm.

Jerking away from his touch ; as hard as it was to deny such a flooding feeling of absolute bliss, and clamored to her knees. Kneeling in front of him, her chest heaving with every breath she took. Glancing up at him through thick long black lashes , she nibbled on her bottom lip nervously.

"You'll be my first." her words came out breathy and innocent. Cupping her face in his palms gently he laid a fever filled kiss upon her lips, their lips moving in sync with one another, not a care in the world . Pulling back he laid his forehead against her's.

"You are so amazingly beautiful, and im incredibly blessed to have such a goddess as yo with me right now. you have my heart Lucy, and im so honored to be your first, and i'll make damn sure im your last, as you'll be ,mine."He told her in all seriousness. Slowly he began to push her back onto the mattress, his hands gently caressing her, exploring every , nook, every cranny, as if he was dedicated to imprint every little detail of her into his brain.

" I love you laxus" she breathed out between his touches.

So yeah, ik ik you all hate me but im dragging this out for as long as possible lol , some seriouse lemon next chapter but for now deal wit all dis forplay ;)


	11. Chapter 11:My Oh My

**AU: I wrote this ONLY because i had a guest reader (s?) Review so many times that i decided mabey it was time i posted some new chapters up XD soooo yeah. Hey I have a goal, lets see if we can reach 100 reviews ! this storys soooo close XD i plan to try and update more frequently from now on.**

**READREVIEWSHAREOBEY!3**

Chapter 11: My oh My

We'd walked anight long, hand in hand, it felt weird to be so close to natsu like this.

" lilith...i-i dont think i have a shot with luce do i?" he said sighing. his unruly pink hair falling into his eyes. I felt funny . happy, yet, not. it was weird and confusing.

" no... not really not with blondie around, i dont think you do at all, not after you say you saw him taking her bathing suit off." i said honestly. im surprised that went down really, his stripping her. but hey not my buisness...yet.

" i see. well im sure you'll be fine, gray'ed have to be blind not to see you. " he said grinning, he was charming, sure, but my type? no compleate oppisite, boys probably never even kissed a girl.

" i will, i just gotta be a bit more seductive. imma go check up on ma chere." i said smiling, my long hair blowing across my face.

splitting our seperate ways i headed towards lucys room.

Electric sparks, sizzled over her body as meticulous hands roamed along her sweat slick skin. And His lips left a burning trail across her collar bone, sweeping down to steal a taste of the swell of her breasts, his tongue laving over it leisurely savoring the taste upon his tongue. Her honey amber eyes were glazed over and glossy as she parted her lips; Red and bruised from his kisses, in a breathy moan, she swept her hands up along his back, feeling the muscles roll and contract as he moved above her in passionate thrusts of his hips, his length gliding along her wet folds. Her fingers knotted themselves in his thick blonde locks, gripping and tugging as her body arched up towards him, begging for release.

"So responsive…" He rasped in her ear, his voice deep and gravely, and oh so sexy. Rolling her hips upwards towards his own in a desperate attempt for more friction.

"Please, I'm ready~" She moaned out, her eye's closing blissfully and her lips parting in a breathy sigh.

"No Lucy, I want to drag this out for as long as I possibly can." He murmured trying to make this moment last. His hips rocked against her in long frenzied thrusts.

"I ….need ...you now" She gripped him tighter in her arms, trying to hold on to him as her body shook with white hot pleasure, Teetering on the edge of an orgasm. Slipping a hand down between them, he stroked her, coaxing her over the edge with precise movments..

Gasping she latched on to him, her back arching, " Laxus !" she rasped as she saw white and quivered with the shuddering force of her orgasm.

Clenthing his teeth at the feel of her body quivering beneath him, he coulnt deny his body's instincts no longer. He wanted her. Oh fuck how he did.

Gripping her hips tightly he raised them up a few inches, Positioing his hips aline with hers, he lined his aching erection up to her glistening enterance.

"I...im ready."Lucy breath out her nails digging into his sholders as the nerves ate at her. what if she got pregnent? Would it hurt? Laxus soothed her with feather soft carreses as he slowly began to push into her tight sheath, gripping him deliciouslyas he watched their joining.

The feeling was near painful , it felt so good, Not even halfway in, laxus reached a barrier stopping him from venturing any further.

Lucy watched as laxus's eyes snapped up to hers, only moments before he covered his lips with his own, his tongue demanding, enterance. Their tongues tangled in a lustful passionate tango , as laxus pulled out , not fulling leaving, before he snapped his hips forward in a powerful thrust of his hips, surging upwards, and stretching her tight pussy to accommodate his size as he seated himself deep inside, to the hilt.

A heart shattering whimper escaped lucy as she jerked away from the kiss , the dull ach betwixt her legs throbbing, she could feel her self being streatched by him. And though the pain was evident , she couldnt help but feel so...deliciously full. With an expirementle rollof hjer hips , lucys head fell back as she moaned out in pleasure.

Taking the hint, Laxus began a rough pace as he slid his hips out, and rammed back home with a powerfull movement his muscles pulling tihgt and bulging, with each thrust lucys body jerked upwards on the bed , her back arching in pleasure with every powerful thrust.

"turn around."laxus rasped his bluie eys black with to his words she manuvered her body arount , with his palm flat against the flat of her back, he bent her over, pressing her face against the materess.

Lucys body tensed and quivered as he denied her his touch, her flesh quivering."Please..." she panted.

he answered by running his cock up and down her sex. Kicking her legs wide he lifted up one of her knees in his hand, spreading was as open to him as she could be... and he was about to shove his shaft into her . His big palm squeezed her ass, giving it a slapas he grunted with approval.

He was losing control, and gripping his engorged shaft to take her, pressing the blunt heaqd to her enterance he flexed his hips forwards, sinking him self inside.

"Ah, Yes!" Lucy moaned wantonly at the feel of him inside of threw his head back as his hand trailed up her back , to fist her hair into his palm, pulling tightly as he rammed into with so much force she felt the impact deep in her bones as he pistoned in and out of her with jerky precise movments, the coil in her stomach pulling tighter and tighter.

"Mmnnah...Harder! p-pleaseAH" She managed to to get a few words out as her body jerked forwards as he rammed inside her,...harder.

"Laxus...im gonna .." Her words were cut short as the dorr to their room was slammed shut.

"OH MY GOD!" a hysterical voice sounded behind them. Lucy tryed to push her upper body up but found it difficult as they shook, turning her head to the side she saw the shocked face of Lillith.

"Lilith!..Its not...I mean...Oh my god why are you here.!?"" lucy asked her voice shaky , because despite their position, laxus didnt stop... he continued to thrust into her , the sound of their skin slapping against eachother echoeing through out the room.

"Holy shit! um...im gonna go now...MACROV SAYS THAT WERE ALL HEADING HOME IN AN HOUR BE READY!" lilith all but screetched out as she covered her eyes and booked it out the room...and forgetting to close the door behind her.

A**U:Cliffhanger~~~ omg i felt like a perv writing somethings. but hey its rated M for a reason right?**

**REVIEW PLEASE~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't even look Lilith in the eye I was so embarrassed. Fidgeting uncomfortably next to laxus I waited to board the train. The trip got ended short, thanks too natsu...who burned down the lobby...uhhgg.

But honestly i dont even know whats going on right now. Me and laxus are now dating...i think...i mean the question was never asked but its technically the same right? I feel ...easy. sleeping with him...so soon.

I'll ... i'll just wait for some more time in our relationship to pass before we do that again. I don't want him to think i was trying to get rid of my virginity.

"uhm lucy? i ah...im sorry bout earlier, i did not think that would be...going on" lillith said awkwardly before getting on the train, i felt my cheeks heat up before i got on too. i slid into our booth shutting the door behind me. only to have it reopened by laxus as he entered.

i wasn't sure what to do, i mean i was just so nervous, this morning, was the least to say eventful. After lillith left well...i dont think i can ever look at another bed, floor and bathroom with out blushing . he had been insatiable. Sitting down i pulled my knees up to my chest as i stared out the window, watching as the station got farther and farther away.

"Blondie, come here" His deep gruff voice washed over me like a wave of desire. Looking up i saw him sitting in front of me, that large, delicious body relaxed , his long strong legs stretched out in front of him. his lean hips and tight muscled abdomen exposed as his hand scratched his stomach, before gliding down an inch or two, before the the tips of his fingers dipped down beneath his waist band, a teasing reminder of what lied beneath.

"Eh ah... what for?" i questioned. Leery that this delectiable man might just make me forget about waiting.

"Tch don't be like that." his blue eyes glinting with mischief. Moving closer i sat next leg crossed over the other as his fingers flitted over my cheek, caressing lightly with feather light touches,something so unexpected from such a hard man. His features so sharp and chiseled, with a strong aristocratic nose, high cheek bones and a strong jaw structure. his lips full yet firm, the bottom slightly fuller that the top. He was so beautiful and excisite. Reaching up i lightly touched his cheek, the short stubble of his whiskers tickling my fingertips.

" being with you is so surreal laxus." i whispered softly as i stared up at him. a small smile tugging at my lips as a content sigh escaped me.

" Trust me, between the two of us , I can promise you ive got enough energy and excitement running through me, i could scream to the roof tops that i love you." he chuckled softly. His stormy blues looked dark with emotion. A sharp tug pulled at my chest, how could i have even questioned if this was real? What i feel for him is so real, so full of life and swirling with love.

"How is it that you go from cocky and arrogant to so sweet?" i couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled its way up my throat. his lips tugged upwards into a confident grin.

" im still cocky and arrogant." he winked as a hand slid up my thigh. I felt a soft blush heat up my cheeks

"And apparently very lecherous." i commented as i tried to suppress a nervous giggle. his sharp canines glinted, in the light as he brought my fingers to his lips, nipping lightly at my finger tips.

"Damn fucking right baby." he winked at me as he nipped his way down my hand, pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of my wrist, lingering there for a few extra seconds as he looked up at me in a playful yet hungry kinda way. that look right their was my warning message, that he planned on doing a hellava lot more than kissing and nipping at my wrist. But for some reason, i ignored the little alarm going off inside my head and leaned into his touches, his lips skimming up my arm leaving butterfly kisses behind as he went, his hand gingerly holding my wrist, while the other slide up from my thigh and rested on the curve of my waist.

My free hand reached up and tangled his fingers into his hair, twirling the soft short locks between my fingers. His lips stopped at my neck. He placed a feather light kiss their before leaning back. Taking me off guard.

" i love you, blondie." he grinned, it made his rugged face almost seem boyish. I couldn't think of a time were I've ever seemed to see him so ...free and happy. I smiled and held his face in my hands i rubbed my nose against his and placed a sweet long kiss on his lips, his firm and supple lips pulling into a small smile against the kiss. Pulling away i rested my forehead against his , and whispered the words.

" I love you laxus." the words felt so right on my tongue. his arms wrapped around my body as he pulled me close to him his lips pressing kisses all over my face, my nose, cheeks, forhead, lips, eyelids. he smothered me with them as the deep rich rumble of his laugh filled the space around us. Electricity sparked between our finger tips, and i dont think it was because of him, but the conection we had. for once in my life, in that moment i felt truly beautiful and wholey loved. something i didnt think was even remotly possible. I never thought that i would ever expirience this feeling.

But laxus did what i thought was impossible.

Not only did he show me what it was like to be held, he opened up my eyes to what love is.

He stole my heart.

And in this moment, i knew i had his too, i always have.


	13. Chapter 13

_ Six months into this relationship and still there has been NO sex whatsoever since we got back from that vacation. _

Shifting from were she sat on the couch , Lucy watched as her boyfriend moved around the room searching for his wallet, with no such luck of course. Lucy did her best to keep the devious grin of her face as she watched him, she didnt want him to leave half of there relationship was her at home alone while he went off on month long missions sometimes longer. SO deciding to keep him home a litttle longer if only a few more minutes she snatched his wallet from off the coffee table, and was now currently hiding it behind her under neath one of the couch pillows.

" Shit, Luce, have you seen my wallet ?" He growled frustratedly as he dropped down onto his knees looking under the TV stand. Lucy looked away innocently and shifted in her spot on the couch.

"Hmm? wasnt it on the coffee table hun?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye, his brows were knitted in frustration as he sat back on his haunches, his hands on his thighs as he shifted his gaze towards her.

" Hn thats well i left it, but it aint there. How the hell am i supposed to buy a ticket for the train with no wallet?" he sighed. Lucy slid her legs off the couch as her bare feet touched the cold hard wood floor, she shivered slightly.

"Well you could allways not go. Ya know stay home..for once...We could spend some time together " she suggested shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she stood there in nothing but an over sized white button up shirt and black boy short undies.

Laxus's eyes soften as he looked at her, realizing just how lonely she must be with him gone all the time. He didnt like leaving, but he knew back at the hotel six months ago she felt a bit off at how there relationship had moved, so he refused to pressure her and kept his hands too himself. But sometimes it was so _hard_ when she paraded around his home wearing nothing but skimpy underwear and in one of _ his_ shirts. It was like she was trying to get him to jump her.

which unknown to him ; She was.

" Tch. I know im not allways here alot Lucy, im sorry if you've felt lonely." he stood up and in a few short strides drew her into his arms, finger combing through her hair as he placed soft lingering butterfly kisses along her temple and forehead.

"I really am sorry , but i neeed to go , but i'll be home just before dark, if not just after. I promise." He held her close as he felt her release a heavy out of his embrace she looked up at him.

" hm, Then i guess you'll be needing your wallet, huh?" Stepping back she walked over towards the couch retrieving his 'missing ' wallet.

"You sly little wench" A playful smirk curled at his lips as he eyed his devious little girlfriend. She was positively entertaining at times. Lucy's full ruby red lps tugged up into a sassy smile.

"What can i say i want my man at home" She shrugged her shoulders. He chuckled at her antics tugging her body close to him as he nipped at her exposed throat , grinning all the while.

"God, i could just eat you your so cute." He murmured smiling into her hot skin, breathing in her vanilla and honey suckle scent.

"Yeah? And why haven't you? I mean look at me, im wasting away , with out even getting to nibble on you." Lucy teased, turning his innocent comment into something far from it as she trailed her finger tips along the exposed skin just above his pant line, before dipping a finger beneath the elastic of his boxers to tease the flesh there.

A Low rumble worked its way up his throat. Here he was trying to be a good boy and she goes provoking him.

" I could eat you out, right here, right now, i could rip what little clothes you have on and run my tongue along your folds, while i slip in a finger or two. I could torture you slowly for hours untill you're screaming for me to take you..." He teased as he blew hot air on her ear, his hands sliding down her body, caressing and drawing intricate patterns with his finger tips. Gliding along her pant line.

"Please" she whispered breathlessly moving closer to him his hands moving up to tangle themselves into his hair at the base of his neck , her body stretching up onto her tippy toes as she tried to reach his face for a kiss.

"But .." Laxus grinned evily as she moved his lips even farther from her reach.

"I've got somewhere to be." He untangled himself from his blonde girlfriend as he snagged his deep purple button up from off the back of the couch. his eyes never leaving hers as he buttoned up the shirt. her mouth dropping open in a look of exasperation.

"Are you kidding me! ? " she groaned before flopping back onto the couch, her arms crossing under her busty chest, a pout forming on her lips.

"Fraid not Beautiful, but...im free tonight if your up for it? That is unless you actually plan on getting some sleep, if thats the case then i guess sex is out of the equation." he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows a cocky smirk gracing his lips.

Like giving child candy , Lucy posture went from sexually frustrated to that of a clumsy child, as she fumbled up off the couch her eyes wide with wonder.

"I wont sleep! psshh who needs sleep with you in their bed." She exclaimed compleatly serious , with her words but her face held a child like wonder.

Laxus couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up his throat at her obvious excitement at sleeping with him.

**AU: i felt it was bout time i updated hehhehehehe review, fav, and follow ;P**


	14. Chapter 14

** AU: XD hahaha ok so thank you for the reviews :) But to answer your questions , I LOVE teasing my readers hahaha. And how did laxus possibly go so long? Alot of alone time XD that and i feel as if relationships are not all about the sexy time moments, and sometimes a gradual build up is normal. ;p I can't update as much becauuuse im at the end of my sophomore year in HS and seriously need to crack down , my grades are falling down so low. my mums gonna kill me T.T so im freaking out ya know? not only that but im working on trying to improve my writing, i feel as if my style of writing is very childish, so im working on it, and trying to broden my horizens, but just because im not updateing fast does NOT mean i havnt been writing . I have a story coming out soon. Thanks to DeathsEmbrace im getting an idea from her, (with her permission of course) it was a collaberation story that she had done with nicole and leoslady, and i just ADORED the idea, so ive been working on a LaLu depending on how it goes, so keep a look out if your interested in Addicted to Bad Boys :) :P haha any way im sure im boring you all with my constant chatter, Oh and a huge shout out to some of my followers that ive noticed to comment almost immediately ! ^_^**

**Thank you for all your support!**

**Kerripi- love talking to you:) oh and that Graylu will be updated soon :p i hope**

**VampLady019- thank you so much for your reviews i appreciate them :)**

**VampGirliegirl- thank you for your support!**

**Daddys Little Crazy bitch- HAHA love your tag name its great, thanks for all your support!:D**

**Raiza-chan- thank you for your reviews and support :)**

**Erzatscarlette-Thank you so much for your support!**

**xXshyxx- i think i messed up on your name tag sorry . Thank you so much !**

**there wayyy tooo many other names to list but all of you are so important, this story honestly would never have gotten this far if it werent for you guys! thank you ! Before you continue on id just like to say, i know i need a beta, im not the best speller when some times there will be words that go missing. im sorry about that, my mind just goes on and on and my fingers cant keep up. i need a beta whos available 24/7. **

**Any way enjoy the story:)**

)0(

'my body feels as if it were on fire, i had literally gone through hell, not touching her. and then i go and prolonged the act with her even longer, i swear to god the lack of sex has slowly eaten at my brain cells'

Laxus growled out , sitting on a train with freed and evergreen. Leaning his head against the window he sighed watching the world past by him.

He felt guilty for always leaving Lucy at home alone while he was away for such long periods of time. He knew she wanted him to stay home, he really did but things have been so busy lately he just hadn't had the time.

These past six months with her had been the best time in his life. He woke up every morning with her, and he fell asleep with her at night when he was home.

Lucy had become so important to him, he had always loved her, but now that he had her, he felt so at peace with himself. Seeing her smile was his number one priority at all times.

Laxus smiled softly as he stared out the window.

She was like a little kid, running around his house his his t shirts and throwing tantrums over small things, pouting, she gets so excited over tiny things. He had never been so amused before her. He chuckled as he remembered a perfect example of her childlike attitude.

_~ Flashback~_

_"Laxusssssssss!" Lucy whined as she wrapped her arms around my neck, her chin resting on my shoulder. Raising a brow i turned to look at her. _

_"Hm?" I hummed out a reply as i watched her big expressive eyes stare at me. _

_"Welllll i was thinking we could , oh i don't know maybe go some were, like , beach or something? i wanna swim~" she smiled brightly nudging me with her shoulder. _

_She was incorrigible, there's a damned lake out back , and she wants to go to the beach. i turned a round from my spot on the floor and face her, stretching my legs out in front of me. Wasting no time at all Lucy straddled my lap, wearing a large t shirt that hung off her shoulders and a pair of MY boxers. _

_"no. there's a lake just out back." i said firmly . her eyes narrowed in on me. _

_her ruby lips turned downward into a pout. _

_" you're no fun laxus " she rolled her big amber eyes and gave a dramatic sigh._

_ " if i say OK will you quit pouting.?" i meant it purely as a question, but no sooner did the words leave my mouth she was already up and searching for bathing suit squealing , taking my supposed question as an answer._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

He couldn't stop the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth at the memory. Lucy has been such a blast to be around, Truly she was .

"Stop smiling its creeping me out dude." Laxus turned his head to see bickslow looking rather disturbed.

Laxus raised his scared eyebrow in question, as he looked at his team mate.

" Bix quite complaining, your just jealous that cana dissed yo ass." Laxus said as he turned to look out the window once again.

He could hear bickslow mumbling something rude under his breath, but decided to ignore it.

" we'll be home before you know it Laxus." Evergreen said as she looked over at him. He casted her a side way glance before nodding his head in a silent answer.

He couldnt wait to hold lucy in his arms.

to caress her. love her. feel her body move beneath his own. to feeel her touch on his skin.

-With lucy-

" Lilith stop!" Lucy covered her face in embarresment, as Lilith proceaded to tell Natsu everything, she had just told lilith.

"-6 months with no sex whatso ever! im pretty sure there was no foreplay either, if you ask me i think i wouldve cracked under the lack of...passion in hat area?is passion the right word? yeah. " Lilith continued waving lucys complaints off.

Natsu raised a brow and his eyes glanced towards lucy, he felt his stomach flip, leaving a nasty taste in his mouth. He still loved Lucy, but he realized it was something that he tresured, she was his first real love, but time moves on, and feelings change, if she was happy then he could be happy for her. But he had to be honest, time had lessened his feelings , and rebuilding that space with a new affection ...for new people.

" Seriously Luce? you sure Hes got something between his legs? have you even checked?" Natsu asked incredisly. Lilith snorted out a laugh , her face reddening with a flush of heat.

" oh he's got something between his legs ain't that right Lushhhyyy?" llith tried to cover up her giddy laughter, that threaghened to spill out.

Lucy face matched that of pure horror, as lilith made reference to the time she had coughty them in the act.

" I cannot talk to iether of you!" she was flushed red as she tossed the pillow at lilith, as she craled off of liliths bed, and stopping out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

Lilith snickered, her blue eyes glinting with mirth.

" ah i love ta tease her." she said flopping backwards, her dark hair fanning out around her head.

Natsu looked down at her. "when she finds out she's going to be pissed. " he said slowly.

" Why? because i didna tell her? ...She may not show it flame brain, but she still cares for you, you were her fist love, but time passes, and new loves come and go. " lilith says rolling onto her side faceing him.

"i thought we were way past the name calling lilith...whatever, bad timing me a lucy's feelings had are behind us. " he murmured as he looked at lilith from the corner of his eyes, taking in her features.

liliths ears twitched when she could hear lucy's approching foot steps. she looked up at natsu.

'sorry' she mouthed to him, his brows knitted together in he could ask what she was apologizing for, he found himself being kicked off of her bed. literally.

Lucy walked into the room, holding three cans of soda.

" uh? Lil' what did i miss?" she asked crawling onto the bed, and heanding everyone a drink.

" nothing interesting." lilith said taking a sip of her soda, glancing at natsu , a smile palying on her lips.

**(im sorry this up date took so long T.T dont hate me)**


	15. chapter 15

**dont hate me guys!:( but i have horrid writters block with story, so if any one has any ideas on what i should do next in this story, feel free to pm me. because i couldn't think of what to do i put in a diff ship. i apologize if none of you like this ship but my friend said it would be a good idea. . **

" Heh OK well i'm going ta head on home Luce, thank you for letting me hangout." Lilith flashed a grin at Lucy, her cerulean blue eyes mirthful, already knowing that Lucy didn't plan on staying home.

" Yeah, i'll catch you later Luce. " Natsu said giving her a friendly smile, as he took a few steps back, standing slightly behind Lilith now, waiting patiently for her.

" Bye guy's thank you for spending some time with me, it feels like its been ages, the four of us should go on a mission soon. " Lucy said smiling brightly as she waved at her friends as they left. Turning around she closed the door , pressing her back against the cold surface, she slowly slid down to the floor, a giddy smile on her lips.

" only a few more hours..." she whispered to her self as she chewed on her bottum lip. Excited for her boyfriend to get home, she knew he loved her, everything about their relationship was amazing, but in the sexual department, she started to feel a bit unattractive.

He never made the attempt to sleep with her. It bothered her immensely, but she had a good idea why he hasn't.

Running towards her bedroom she grabbed her shoes and headed out towards his house, she figured it wouldn't hurt to wait at his house.

She couldn't wait to tell him, that yes in the beginning it all felt too rushed , but she wouldn't have him any other way.

His hands nervously gripped her petite waist , her long sleek black hair created a curtain around the two of them. Laying on his back, her black comforter messy and rumpled beneath him, lilith was laying sprawled out over him, her eyes bright and filled with mischief.

"...I'm starting to feel like you enjoy making me nervous lil." Natsu mumbled out his cheeks flushed with color, as he glanced away from her intense gaze, his heart rate jacking up.

Lilith giggled at natsu's reaction, his coal grey eyes narrowed and moving to look at anything but her. She felt rather proud knowing that she had him pinned beneath her body, he looked so nervous, she loved it.

" Natsu, as much as I love your reaction, how are we ever going to get comfortable with kissing?" She said softly as she placed a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. His cheeks flushed red again.

"Lil...I'm not nervous about kissing, I'm nervous about what to do ...after kissing." He looked up at her, his eyes dark as they took in her features, his fingers gripping her hips tightly.

"I think... that we should worry about that later, I'm not sure I'm ready for that Natsu. We still having even come out about us dating. " she flushed, turning her gaze away from his.

" I understand, I'm still new to all this, I'm not rushing you love." He brushed a kiss to her brow, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

'Thank you she ' she mouthed as she cuddled against his chest. Despite her personality she had a bit of a shy streak.

**( don't hate me . I've had tons of writers block on what to do with Laxus and Lucy, sooooooo I decided to do fillers! So every now and a again you'll get parts about other ships or so. This chapter is so short because it is a filler for now. I'm going to go back and redo a few chapters fix them all up so please bear with me ( pretty sure that I used the wrong' bear') - on this I just want to make this story really good so, I love you all that follow and read this story. I will update as soon as possible)**


	16. Chapter 16

Au**: holy crap. I forgot to post this. I finished this chapter back in September. Well better late than never, feedback is much appreciated.**

I stared at the tv nervously, heck I dont know why I was even nervous, he was mine now, has been for little more than half a year, so why am I so anxious about sleeping with him?

Its not like we havnt already , but that was different it was rushed and well a relationship hadnt even properly been formed. This, this was new .I knew back when I made the choice to take a risk with him,that this was it, that there never would be anyone else. I love him, I really do, I love every thing about him. I love waking up in the morning to find him making us coffee, I love cuddling up with him late at night watching movies. I even love arguing with him, weather it be whats for dinner or over silly mundane things. Life with him is perfect, no not literaly we have our moments we fight we argue and disagree, we have different opinions, but thats what makes us work, if we were the same life would be boring.

I curl my legs up against my chest as Iean my head against the arm of the couch . I kept switching my gaze from watching dawsons creek to the glaring green light of the clock on the dvd player. Mabey making plans wasnt the best idea, I feel so nervous , maybe I should have let things come naturally?

But who knows how long that would have been, laxus is so incredibly sweet I feel like I would have had to have demanded we move forward anyway, he would have waited untill I was ready. But I don't know what to expect, will he remember or did he think I was playing around with him?

I just wish I wasnt so nervous about every little thing right now, things just keep running through my head. Sighing I closed my eyes in defeat, hoping to force the nerves away.

-with lilith-

"Having my own place is great, I didn't have ta share with lucy any more, no offence ta her but damn did the lady kick. But karma just loves me, I get away from the kicker, and now I have ta deal with the furnace people refure to as natsu. That boy really radiates heat, its great for the winter but the summer ? Forget it.

We totally clash with our differences, im cold, hes hot, im ice hes fire, I cool, he burns. He likes spicy foods and lots of exercise, I like icecream and netflix. Hes loud im not. He's the total opposite of me and yet I burn for him. Go fucking figure.

Hes sweet, real sweet ta me, I have a bad string of relationships, so bad I changed my name from Riku Santanaco to Lilith A. Lilith was my middle name before, so it wasnt too big of a change.

My ex kai was just too...loose with his emotions and didnt always remember that I was a person too, but when the bruising got ta bad I ditched town, and boom whaddya know I found Lucy.

I grew up with lucy I used to live next door, me and her would play in her garden, my mother worked as a maid for you so we lived rather close. I dont know if you know that, I never got to meet you.I really wanted to, I just couldn't at the time.

I hadnt seen lucy since you passed, my mom had lost her job and we'd moved unable to afford were we lived any more. But im really glad shes in my life now. she misses you" I place my hand on the cool gravestone. I kinda get why lucy writes to her mum, it feels good to let things out. I really wish I couldve met layla. I tuck some hair behind my ear as I stare at laylas head stone.

I dont even know why im here, but I felt the urge to come here. Feels so odd, talking to someone ive never even met , but then again I dont even know where my mother is. So coming to lucys just feels right.

"Lucy ...baby, wake up."

I groaned attempting to swat away the hands that kept shaking me. Groggily I cracked my eyes open, artificial light filled my vision before dying down to reveal the living room.

"Hmm?" I turned my head to see laxus leaning over me, his hair wet and water still clinging to his skin.

"When did you get home? Why didnt you wake me up ?" I asked sitting up from my spot on the couch. I hadnt realized I had dozed off.

"Because you looked so tired I figure id leave you alone for a bit longer." He smiled down at me before holding his arms open for me.

"Now, c'mere luce, I believe we made plans tonight." He lifted me up holding me bridal style against his chest, nervousness set back in at his words.

"Im sorry If im rushing things..." I mumbled out as I pressed my face against the damp skin in the crook of his neck, breathing in the smell of him and his body wash. I love him so much , I love how safe he makes me feel and how he treats me so sweetly, although hes an arogent, cocky, egotistical and occasionally full of him self, somehow its part of his charm.

" you're not rushing things babe, I was trying not to pressure you into that next step because I remember how you were after last time. I just wanted to show you that what I feel for you is not only lustfull, but also love, trust, admiration, adoration and compassion. Luce,I'm a grown man and more than a few years older than you, I want a long lasting and very serious relationship. Im serious about you lucy. I love you." His chest rumbled with the vibration of his voice, the deep timber of it was soothing and alarming all at once. It calmed me and yet set me on edge with the sheer masculinity of it.

I couldn't find the words to respond, I could only cling to him. I could feel the soft tingling of electricity in my fingertips as I ran them through his wet hair. the soft tendrils gliding smoothly against my skin, his blonde locks were soft , and longer than it had been 6 and a half months ago.

Shyly I stole a peek up at him through my lashes, his baby blue eays were firm and focaused as he concentrated on shifting me in his arms to free his hand long enough to open his bedroom door.

Placing me down on on the edge of the bed I scooted over a bit and patted the place next to me. Laxus' s hand rand up and down the length of my spine. A comfortable and pregnant silence filled the room as we sat there on the edge of his large bed, my hands playing with the deep Purple comforter as he continued to rub soothing motions long my back.

"Are you nervous? We dont have to Baby." I felt my heart squeeze tight at his sweet words. Sighing I tucked my hair behind my ear and turned to look up at him.

Her expressive amber eyes seemed to bore into mine as she looked up at me; her blonde hair framing her face in cascading waves. I wanted her so bad I ached, but I would never pressure her if she was honest to god not ready for this. She parted her lips to speak before closing them once again, her teeth nibbling at her bottom lip.

"Honestly I am. I think I got my self so worried and worked up for no reason all day. I really wanted to do this I have for a Reaaallllyyy long time, but I think I got nervouse about what ifs and what to do's." She spoke softly and hesitantly, as she twisted and rung her hands in her lap nervously .

"Can I kiss you?" I asked tilting my head to the side, a smug smile tugging at my lips , feisty lucy became a shy kitten, the very idea made me smile. She cant say something like that and expect me not to kiss her.

I watched as her pretty little eyes blinked up at me confused with my question.

" you're asking permission to kiss me? " she asked gnawing on that bottom lip of hers, I nodded silently as I watched her mouth, her tiny pink tongue darting out to wet her lips. I saw more than heard her answer of approval, before my head dipped down towards hers stopping just as our noses touched; I brought my hand up to caress her cheek. Her warm breath mingled with mine , her amber cat like eyes held mine in a hypnotized gaze, specks of gold were scattered throughout her amber iris, glinting brightly, her heavy lashes fluttered closed as I brushed my lips against hers slowly, tantalizinly so.

The kiss was soft and sweet, taking off a bit off the edge of her nervousness.

I simply want to show her my affections. But only in the forms she'll need it. When she be comforted ,i'll show it appropriately for the situation by being there for her. If she needs to be loved , I will thoroughly love her till she's content and weak.

Just as I will show her now, and ease her nerves


	17. Chapter 17: kinda a filler chap sorry

Au: OK so writing this chapter has taken an awful lot of courage. Especially after alot of the flame going on. But I'm feeling a bit , I-just-dont-give-a-flying-fuck, kinda mood so why not post it. This story's gonna need closure soon anyway.

Just to remind you ,

Pairings:LaLu,and Nilith (I rarely do oc paring so it's a bit weird for me to write . )

Rated M. For a reason ! Now ya ik the beginning was in desperate need of a beta. But that's not my point . This chapter is the next severl chapters will be smit filled. I was aiming for at least the minimum of 1k words, short ik but it's a start. Trying to get into the habit of writing updates for you all again.. Anyway warning for sex and language don't wanna read it then you should probably just skip the chapter . I don't want any bitching later about how ' I didn't wanna read about sex. ' well then perhaps you should read the author notes from now on. BTW this chapter, lucky for you who don't want a lemon, has no sex in it. But chapter 17 does...20k worth. Filled with lemon. Literally chapter seventeen is porn. And tada is already prewritten. So expect chapter seventeen around june. Yes June because I'll have more time during summer for more frequent updates so I'll be waiting till then to post it.

Anyway enjoy , or dont. I don't really care.

Chapter 16 (it's 16 right?)

' Last night '

"Love, can you make the table? Your friends will be here soon."

Lucy looked over at Laxus,from her spot on the couch. Once again in his clothes.

" so soon? I thought we'd have a bit more time before they came over." She pouted and set her book down. Padding into the kitchen she peeked around him to see what he was doing.

"Watchya making babe?"She asked as she switched her attention to kissing up his back, her arms wrapping around his midsection.

" Dinner, now ," he turned around in her hold and wrapped a lock of her hair between his fingers." Why don't you set the table for me, and go put some clothes on. As much as I enjoy you in my shirts, I don't know I feel about others seeing you dressed as so." He chuckled and planted a kiss to her forehead before shooing her out of the kitchen.

" Didn't know you were the type to cook." Natsu said from his spot at the table, laxus arched a brow as he took a bite of his own food.

" I lived alone , can't spend every meal as take out." He grumbled between bites.

Lilith raised a curiouse brow in lucy's direction at the context of the conversation .

Lucy simply looked away and continued to eat her meal. Signaling they'd speak of it later. In a more private setting .

"So are you guys planning on going to the wedding ? " Lilith said tossing in a new topic .

" huh? Whos wedding ? "Lucy glanced up and furrowed her brow as she mentally went over the couples she knew about.

Natsu glanced up his mouth stuffed with food. Quickly swallowing his food he sat back in his chair. " you don't know? How the hell do you not know about the wedding ? Everyone knows even me!" He jabbed a thumb towards his chest.

Laxus glanced between the two before speaking up. " Elfman and Evergreen are tieing the knot this saterday. They've been engaged for awhile now. "

Lucy's eyebrows shot up in obvious shock. "Well why didn't I know ?"

"Well you've been pretty busy your self this past year with your new aquired relationship and all. " Lilith said polity as she carried her and natsu plate into the kitchen.

" ah don't do that I got the dishes. " Lucy said quickly standing and following behind her.

" Lucy I'm capable of doing dishes , I'm p-...I'm pretty sure that after living with you I can handle doing the dishes." Lilith snickered quietly. As she washed and rinsed the plates and silverware .

Lucy stood behind her with her hip propped against the island countertop.

"Oh shush you. Your a guest , and what kind of host let's there guest do dinner dishes?" Lucy reasoned.

" you my dear freind sound older than you are, I think your boyfriend is rubbing his age off on you. " Lilith joked and turned around to face her with amusment glinting in her eyes.

" to be honest he's quiet arrogant and cocky, sure sweet too but I highly doubt he's rubbing off if that were the case my ego would be huge." Lucy laughed with a roll of her eyes enjoying the light banter.

" oh? And does he live up to that ego ? Or is it just a talk up?" Lilith teased her.

" I haven't found fault in it yet. I think he's rightfully cocky at this point. " Lucy smiled a bit and shook her head before pushing off the counter and wiping her hands on the front of her jeans.

"So wanna fill me in on all the gossip I've missed out on while being immersed in my 'new' relationship . Can you even call it new ? I'd say at this point it's of the new stage." Lucy said as she walked out of the kitchen , Lilith tailing along behind her.

" true but you two were and still are very into one anouther." Lilith said with a smile.

" nothing wrong with being into each other ... I'm sorry but that sounded. A bit out of context. "Natsu said tossing his two sense in, along with pointing out a more immature way to take the words.

"No the double meaning fits as well. " Laxus cuts in as well . Lucy felt her cheeks tinge pink. Lillith quirked a brow.

" well ,fuck me. You two been busy ? " she queried as she sits down next to natsu.

" lilith! " lucy says in a strangled gasp and making a cutting motion across her neck from behind laxus. Letting her know that the subject was off limits with the ears of her boyfriend present.

" oops my bad. I don't have a line where topics are taboo so I tend ta assume everyone's the same. " she says in a very UN sincere way.

Lucy hinds her face in her hands at the pure bluntness in her tone. She takes her seat next to Laxus and across from natsu.

" ...so how are things as of late with you I mean. Are you still doing missions with Erza and gray? Speaking of which I haven't seen them...holy crap I haven't spoken to thing since me and laxus started dating. I feel like crap." Lucy mumbles and places her hands too her cheeks.

Natsu let's out a boyish laugh at his friends obvious distress. " it's cool don't sweat it. To be honest erza thinks you've just been busy training with laxus. Although you might wanna tell her your dating. Because you know how she is with secrets."

"Oh gosh your right ! Shell kill me - wait ..training? Why does she think I'm training?" Lucy said leaning in closer with her eyes narrowed skeptically.

"Ah..heh heh he ah well you know after like a month she got worried as two why you were with the thunder tribe and not us. And I may have gotten nervouse about how'd she react and told her your training? " He gives a nervous laugh and scoots towards Lilith.

Lilith gives an unalienable snort and pushes him away." Sorry bub , can't protect you on this one."

Laxus laughed as his girlfriend attempted to throttle the poor boy.

" seriously Lil it's great to have you over. " Lucy smiled as she threw her arms around her friend in a tight hug.

" hey don't squeeze her so tightly Luce." Natsu cut in placing his hand on lucy's shoulder.

The blonde pulled away to give natsu an odd look. Natsu tugged at the scarf around his neck nervously.

" I mean like she just ate and all ,don't want her to get sick." He explained. Lucy simply rolled her eye's as she drew him in for a brief hug as well.

" whatever ,I'll se you two tomarrow , hey Lil do you think you could pick me up tomorrow morning , I gotta get some stuff for my place , cleaning supplies and what not."

Lilith gave a nod of her head " of course, no biggie. "

" Well me and flame brain here have gotta get going. We had an awesome time hanging out with you two , awesome cooking by the way big dude." Lilith smiled as she bid her goodbyes to the blonde duo before heading down the pathway with Natsu in tow.

Lucy turned towards her boyfriend a mischievous smile grace in her lips as she leaned against Laxus's side her arms wrapping around his torso . " so ...ya know before I head home mabey you could oh I don't know give a little repeat from this morning ?"

" How about you just spend the night again? " He smirked , his hands Smoothing over her hips.

" I'm spending the night an awful lot lately . I think I'm getting spoiled . " she teased lightly as she leaned up on her tip toes to brush a kiss to his lips.

" perhaps you should just move in?"

Ya ik crappy closure sentence but like I'm brain dead . But yeah . By the way I did a little time skip from the last chapter. They've been sexualy active with one anouther for like a week.

A chapter. Cool. Woo. Yay. The whole shindig. Thanks for the support guys. I really appreciate it.


End file.
